El viaje
by Annie Park
Summary: April tiene que viajar a Canadá gracias a su tía. Y, gracias a Splinter, ella tendrá los mejores compañeros de viaje. Pero cuando algo sale mal durante el camino, ellos deberán hacer a un lado su orgullo e irritación y unirse para lograr sobrevivir en un infierno. ¿Qué pasará cuando este trío tiene que arriesgar su vida juntos? Romance, amistad y un montón de amor fraternal.
1. Compañeros de viaje (Prólogo)

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Hey, hola. Hace poco estaba pensando que yo no he hecho ninguna historia larga aquí. One-Shot aquí y allá, pero ninguno de siquiera dos capítulos._

 _Me parece que las historias largas son un verdadero reto para mí, en serio. Yo no me llevo bien con ellas, haha. Supongo que debe ser porque nunca sé cómo terminarlas. Me desvío y la historia nunca llega a su fin porque, demonios, yo nunca quiero acabarlas, haha._

 _Pero lo intentaré. Porque adoro los retos._

 _Así que… *redobles, por favor* he aquí mi primer fanfiction de más de un capítulo. Qué honor, haha._

 _Tengan compasión, no sé manejar muy bien las historias de más de cuatro mil palabras. Uf._

 _Yo en realidad espero subir un capítulo diario y que esto tenga alrededor de diez capítulos. Probablemente tenga menos. O más, quién sabe. Así que, por lo tanto, esta historia estará en español, definitivamente. Dado que este es mi idioma original, puede que se complique menos para mí subir algo diario. Posteriormente, escribiré la historia en inglés y la subiré en un archivo como título "The Travel."_

 _Ah, sí. Esta historia está algo fuera de lugar. Se lleva a cabo dentro del universo 2k12, pero no es que tenga mucha continuidad o algo por el estilo. Tampoco se relaciona verdaderamente con los episodios originales. Supongo que podría decirse que esta historia está dentro de la segunda temporada, cuando April es amiga de las tortugas. No incluyo a Casey; al menos no todavía. Esto lo menciono porque deberían saber que no se han ido a la granja todavía, que April vive con su tía y que su papá es un mutante._

 _Hum… yo quería hacer algo diferente a las historias comunes. Y creo que lo logré, no sé. La historia es algo retorcida, si puede llamarse así. Haha._

 _Huh... Lamento la larga introducción. Espero terminar esto y en serio espero que les guste, haha. No es mi fuerte, aclaro._

 _¡Deséenme suerte linduras!_

 _¡Lean, por favor!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Y estoy segura de que agradecen eso, dado que si lo hiciera, seguro provocaría un desastre. Hehe._

* * *

 ** _Punto de vista de April._**

Hurgo en mi armario. Deslizo mis dedos entre la ropa (algunas camisetas y blusas) y acomodo entre mis manos varias prendas. Nunca me ha gustado salir de viaje, si soy sincera.

Es época de invierno. Y es un Febrero frío en la ciudad de Nueva York. No hay nieve, pero si fuertes ventiscas y lluvias torrenciales. Fin de semana: cinco días exactos para San Valentín. Mi tía ha estado saliendo con un chico que conoció en la web: un chico raro, si me preguntan.

El tipo es un empresario, especie de millonario. Y tiene una piscina en su departamento, lo cual me parece aún más extraño. Trabajaba en Brooklyn, pero se mudó a Nueva York por alguna estúpida razón. Le fascinan las fresas y el color gris. Ah, sí. Y salir con chicas que no conoce, por supuesto.

Uh, sí. Y aquí está lo espeluznante: comparte el gusto particular por artículos prestigiosos antiguos. De los muertos, más bien dicho. No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón eso me parece realmente espeluznante y enfermo. No es que tenga algo en contra de los muertos, pero es como si yo usurpara sus cosas sólo porque ya no pueden reñirme por eso.

Como se acerca la romántica fecha, mi tía quiere regalarle unos artículos particulares de un ex-presidente o un senador (no estoy muy segura) que investigó en internet. Los vende un sujeto llamado Carl en la frontera sur de Canadá.

Y aquí va lo malo de toda la situación: mi tía se rompió una pierna hace poco y no puede manejar. Lo malo es, precisamente, que me ha enviado a mí a recoger la chatarra de los muertos en lugar de ella gracias al fatídico accidente.

—Tengo que lavar pronto —mascullo, mirando a través de mi ropa—. No tengo nada en mi armario.

Mikey silba detrás de mí y rebota en el colchón de mi cama.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido?

—No quiero, Raphie.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—No quiero, _Raphie._

Me río entre dientes. Alzo mis brazos y me pongo de puntillas para alcanzar la punta de una repisa. Ahí están mis abrigos de invierno, y dado que viajo a Canadá, será una buena idea llevarlos conmigo.

Sigo estirándome y caigo hacia el frente. Entonces oigo una risa detrás de mí.

Hago los brazos hacia atrás y manoteo en el aire.

—No te burles —pido, con voz infantil.

Escucho pasos. Raph llega junto a mí y siento cómo su mano me empuja hacia un lado.

—Auch —me quejo, a pesar de que lo hizo con suavidad.

Él se inclina dentro del armario. Estira los músculos de los brazos y tira de la bolsa hacia abajo. Se gira hacia mí y me la entrega, con una mirada condescendiente. Tiene ese brillo en los ojos que aparece sólo cuando está burlándose de mí. O de Mikey.

—Discúlpame por no poseer tu altura —replico, antes de que pueda mencionar algo.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe, divertido.

—Tenemos casi la misma altura, pelirroja.

—Eso no es cierto —refuto, aunque sé que técnicamente es cierto—. Además, yo soy menos ágil que tú.

—No pienso negar lo que es cierto.

Me río.

—¡Hey! —golpeo su pecho con mi diminuto puño. Estoy segura de que va a echarse a reír en cualquier momento.

Abro la bolsa y saco gorros con diseños extraños y bufandas tejidas. Rojos, amarillos, verdes, naranjas, azules. Los abrigos puedo empacarlos al final. Mike deja de rebotar en mi cama y viene hacia mí para ayudarme a cargar con las prendas de vestir.

Camino hasta llegar a la maleta, situada en el suelo junto a mi cómoda. Me hinco frente a ella y lanzo la ropa hacia adentro.

—No sé cómo esperas que quepan las cosas si no las acomodas.

—Las estoy acomodando, Raph. Yo no voy a tu casa y te digo cómo ordenar tus cómics, ¿o sí?

—No, porque no es necesario.

Sonrío.

—Eres imposible.

—Es lo que yo digo todo el tiempo —se ríe Mike.

Meto los gorros primero, sin ningún orden.

Mikey se vuelve hacia mi cama y se lanza contra ella. Entonces comienza a saltar con ambos pies. Toca el techo con ambas manos cada vez que llega arriba.

—¡April! —oigo que chilla mi tía, en la habitación contigua—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Vas a romper el colchón a la mitad!

Me tenso. Mike se detiene al instante, con cara de culpa.

—¡Sí, tía! —respondo.

Como ella no responde, supongo que me hizo caso. Suelto un suspiro de alivio.

—Lo lamento —dice Mike.

—No importa —le digo—. Debe ser divertido.

Le sonrío. Me vuelvo hacia mi maleta y hago una mueca. Los gorros y las bufandas abarcan tres cuartas partes de la bolsa. _Maldito Raphael, ¿por qué tienes razón?_

Pongo mis manos sobre la ropa y empujo hacia abajo, con la esperanza de que se haga espacio. Funciona con dos cuartas partes.

—Chicos —digo, sacudiendo las manos—. No es que no aprecie su compañía, en serio, pero no es necesario que vengan conmigo mañana. El viaje seguro será más aburrido que nada.

—Muy tarde —dice Raph.

Me río.

—Sé que son sobreprotectores y todo eso. Y lo aprecio. Es lindo tener personas que cuidan de ti. Pero sólo estaré fuera dos días. Tres como máximo.

—Yo tampoco deseo mucho ir a ese estúpido viaje, April —dice Raph, con una ceja alzada.

Mikey alza una mano en el aire y sonríe.

—Yo sí quiero.

—Pero… —continúa Raph, como si no hubiera habido interrupciones— tú le dijiste a Sensei, y él hizo todo un alboroto. Se pone histérico con eso de tu seguridad. Y Donnie también.

—Yo le avisé porque no quería que se preocupara si se enteraba que no estaba en casa.

—Muy tarde —repite, con voz acusadora.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y cierro la maleta de una patada. Me inclino hacia delante y me levanto. Me dejo caer hacia atrás y caigo sobre la cama.

—Pero…

Entierro las manos en mi cara y espero no sonar demasiado grosera.

—Si no querías ir, ¿por qué no vino Donnie en tu lugar, entonces?

Él gruñe. _Sí, sonó grosero._

—No lo digo por lo que estés pensando, Raph. De verdad. Me encanta la idea de que ustedes dos vengan conmigo de viaje.

Y era verdad. El viaje iba a ser tan horriblemente aburrido, que el hecho de tener compañía —de tenerlos a _ellos_ de compañía— me alegraba en serio.

—Es sólo que esta situación parece incómoda para ti —realmente parecía incómoda—, así que no veo por qué…

—Donnie tenía trabajo —responde él, como si fuera obvio—. Tú sabes, el retro-mutágeno y esas cosas de cerebrito que hace. Y Leo tenía ese entrenamiento de katas y no quería…

—Sí —lo interrumpo—. Está bien. Entiendo el punto.

—Yo siempre quise ir de viaje a Canadá —dice Mike, amable—. Dicen que el tocino de Canadá es muy bueno. Y yo ni siquiera sé qué es el tocino.

Sonrío. Ese chico es un pedazo de cielo.

—Es como el pepperoni, Mikey —frunzo los labios, pensativa—. Pero en tiras.

Él se ríe.

—¿Podemos comer algo de eso cuando lleguemos?

Me inclino hacia delante y le doy un golpecito en el hombro.

—Por supuesto que sí, cariño.

Él sonríe. Se gira hacia su hermano mayor y le guiña el ojo.

—¿Oíste eso, Raph? Soy el favorito del viaje.

Me río. Puede que sea cierto. Pero sólo un poco. Raph también tiene lo suyo.

—Cómo sea —dice él.

Sonrío.

—Nos vamos mañana en la mañana ¿sí? —hundo mis labios en una mueca, recelosa—, ¿Pueden venir a las cinco de la madrugada?

Mikey gime.

-ow ...

—¿Cinco y media? —pregunto.

Él hace puchero.

—Cinco y media —digo, con una ceja alzada.

Mike me saca la lengua en gesto infantil y después se ríe.

—Vámonos ya, cabeza de caparazón —dice Raph, tomando a Mikey de su bandana.

—¡Nos vemos, April! —chilla Mikey, mientras es arrastrado hacia atrás.

—Nos vemos mañana, chicos —me despido.

Los veo caminar fuera de la ventana y sonrío en mis adentros. Esos dos, seguro van a hacerme el viaje imposible. Y divertido.

Raphael se vuelve hacia mí y me da un saludo militar a modo de despedida. Me río.

 _Sí, seguro que van a hacerme el viaje imposible._

* * *

 _ **N/A: Huh… esto mejorará con el tiempo. Haha. Y también será más largo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Mañana publico! Lo prometo.**_

 _ **Por favor, por favor, por favor den fav. ¡Y comenten! ¡Yo adoro muchísimo los reviews! :D**_

 _ **¡Los adoro personitas! c:**_


	2. El inicio del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Siguiente capítulo listo! Espero que les guste._

 _Como aclaración: la historia va a centrarse principalmente en April, Raph y Mikey. Pero también haré mención de Leo, Don y Splinter. Y el Kraang, haha._

 _Ah, sí. Este fic tratará de fijarse en el tema/género de Humor. Pero yo pretendo que también se combine con todos los temas que sean posibles. :D_

 _¡Lean y comenten!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pero agradezco su grata existencia. C:_

* * *

Cuando me inclino hacia un lado en la cama, escucho el ruido del cristal en la ventana. Seguido del pestillo del marco y el clic de la cerradura. Supongo que es el viento, así que no intento siquiera moverme en un instinto de defensa personal. Mantengo los párpados firmemente cerrados y la respiración tranquila.

—Dice que no nos preocupemos por su seguridad, y deja la ventana abierta en medio de la noche.

Oigo risas.

—Sí, bueno. A veces la gente se distrae, Raph.

Gruño por lo bajo.

—La dejé abierta para que entraran, idiotas —digo, con voz somnolienta.

Oigo más risas.

—Te llamó idiota, Raphie.

—A ti también, cabeza de huevo.

—¡No tengo cabeza de…!

—¡Silencio! —gruño—. Estoy tratando de dormir, por si no lo han notado.

Me quedo quieta en medio de un silencio lacónico.

—¿April?

Me muevo entre las sábanas. Enredo mis pies y me pego a la pared. Por instinto, rodeo mi cabeza con la almohada y me quejo.

—No hagan tanto ruido —seseo—. Despertarán a mi tía.

—April.

Chisto al escuchar mi nombre y me cubro más el rostro con la almohada.

—Deja de parecer una mimada niña de cinco años y despierta.

Esa era la voz de Raph. Definitivamente.

—¿Por qué? —digo, con voz ridículamente infantil.

—Uh… ¿El viaje?

Escucho que Mikey suelta un "¡Duh!".

—¿Lo olvidaste? —me pregunta Raph.

 _Maldita sea. El viaje._

—Sí —maldigo—. Lo olvidé.

Mis pies son arrastrados hacia abajo y caigo del borde de la cama. Me froto la sien con una mano y frunzo los labios.

—¡Hey!

Raph está cruzado de brazos y se ríe entre dientes. Mikey está partido de la risa.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella Durmiente? —inquiere Raph.

Me levanto a regañadientes.

—Supongo que eso es un «muy mal», ¿me equivoco?

Estiro las sábanas de la cama un poco y me giro, con expresión malhumorada.

—¿Ya almorzaron? —pregunto.

—Nop —dice Mike, con un brillo en los ojos.

Me río.

—Ahora vuelvo.

—Claro, April.

Minutos después, me encuentro en el pantalón de pijama y una playera de viaje. Raph está subiendo mi maleta en la parte trasera del automóvil. Y Mikey no para de inspeccionar las puertas, por alguna extraña razón.

Pateo suavemente los neumáticos, checando el aire. Supongo que están bien. No es que yo sepa demasiado sobre autos.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y suelto mi bolso sobre el asiento. Me giro y le entrego a Mikey los dos emparedados envuelto en papel.

—Ayer hice la merienda para el camino —me encojo de hombros—. Dale el suyo a Raph.

—Lo haré, April.

Le sonrío.

—Voy a despedirme de mi tía y nos vamos.

—Uh-hu —dice Mike, mientras abre un emparedado. Tal vez debería asegurarme de que le entregue el suyo a Raphael antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

Tal vez no.

Me vuelvo hacia las escaleras de la entrada del departamento. Cuando llego a la puerta, la abro de un jalón y grito:

—¡Ya me voy! —grito, con las manos haciendo de altavoz alrededor de mis labios—. ¡Nos vemos dentro de tres días!

—¡No rayes a mi bebé!

Enarco ambas cejas.

—Podría morir, ¿y tú quieres a tu estúpido _bebé_ sin rayar?

Hay un silencio. _Golpe, golpe._ Silencio.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarle estúpido otra vez!

Abro la boca, y estoy a punto de maldecir cuando escucho la dulce voz de Mikey atrás.

—¿Ya nos vamos, April?

Me vuelvo y le sonrío.

—Ya voy, cariño.

En seguida, cierro la puerta de un portazo y comienzo a bajar las escaleras.

—¡Yo también te quiero! —grito, justo antes de subirme al vehículo.

—¡Vas a despertar a toda la calle!

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me subo al _bebé._ Un Ford Anguila más viejo que mi bisabuelo. De color azul chicle, para variar.

—Ustedes dos se adoran —dice Raph, riendo.

Sonrío, con complicidad.

—Lo sé —respondo.

Mikey va en el asiento del copiloto. Da palmadas sobre el estéreo y se inclina para ver mejor la Estatua de la Libertad en miniatura que cuelga del retrovisor.

Miro por el espejo y observo a Raphael deslizarse en el asiento trasero. Tiene cara de niño de seis años que acaba de caerse de la bicicleta y eso me llena de gracia. Reprimo una carcajada y, en lugar de eso, me vuelvo hacia atrás y le sonrío, con ternura.

—¿Estás cómodo allá atrás, cariño? —le digo.

Él gruñe, como si tuviera pena de él mismo. Sonríe y alza ambas cejas, de forma condescendiente. A continuación, habla con voz aguda e irritante.

—Sí, mamá.

Me río.

Adoro que estos dos van a hacerme reír todo el viaje.

Me pongo el cinturón y enciendo el motor.

—Creo que sería buena idea que se pusieran el cinturón, chicos. Yo no conduzco muy… hum, bueno, digamos que no soy una experta en eso. Tengo dieciséis, después de todo.

Creo que Mike estaba a punto de ponérselo cuando Raph habla:

—Somos ninjas, April. No necesitamos un maldito cinturón.

Pero la verdad es que creo que Raph no sabía qué era eso. Al menos la parte de mí que sabe que ambos me obedecen quiere creerlo.

—Cómo tú digas —respondo, indiferente.

Enciendo el aire acondicionado y comienzo a conducir. Me alejo rápidamente de mi calle y giro hacia la izquierda en el primer cruce.

Mike está comiendo su emparedado y tararea una canción. No sé su nombre.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta él, con la boca llena.

Le doy una mirada de reojo antes de contestar. Él se ve tan adorable comiendo de esa manera.

—Se llama sándwich.

—Me encanta. Está suave y esponjoso.

Me río.

—Hum… Podría decirse que sí.

Sigo manejando alrededor de las calles. Es un día nublado y son alrededor de las seis con cuarenta minutos. Las calles de la ciudad están húmedas y supongo que la razón es porque llovió anoche. Aunque yo estuviera demasiado cansada y aturdida por el sueño como para escuchar la tormenta.

Miro a través del vidrio. Las calles solitarias, los puestos de comida cerrados y los árboles sin hojas que adornan los parques. Todo se ve tan silencioso y tranquilo, que casi no parece Nueva York en fin de semana.

Cuando me alejo lo suficiente como para no ver los inmensos edificios y los carteles incandescentes de los restaurantes, Mikey chilla a mi lado.

—¿Puedes encender el estéreo, April?

—Uh-hu.

Estiro mi mano por encima del volante y oprimo el botón de encender. Mi tía lleva consigo su disco favorito y estoy muy segura de que me asesina si descubre que toqué _su_ estéreo. Pero el silencio me está matando ya.

Raph gruñe cuando la melodía empalagosa y rítmica suena por las bocinas. Miro de reojo a Mike y él está bailando en su asiento, con ligeros movimientos de pies y cabeceos. Así que supongo que le gusta.

El CD es una especie de combinación extraña con varios álbumes, y dura cerca de una hora y quince minutos.

Así que, técnicamente, estuvimos escuchando a Katy Perry todo el camino.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Hey! En mi país son las once de la noche. Así que aún es hoy. Haha. Todavía cuenta. ¡Lamento la demora!**_

 _ **¡REVIEW, POR FAVOR!**_

 _ **Ah. También lamento errores gramaticales y la mala argumentación: esto fue escrito rápidamente gracias a mis proyectos vacacionales del colegio. Hum.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por leer mi trabajo!**_


	3. El viaje en carretera

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _El capítulo de ayer se me hizo muy… ¿insuficiente? ¿incompleto?_

 _Lo lamento en serio, porque creo que este está igual._

 _Espero que les guste, de todos modos._

 _¡Los adoro, gracias por leer!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Pero lo deseo, haha._

* * *

—No puedo creer que me convencieran de esto.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor y observo a Raph. Está sentado con los brazos cruzados y una mirada frustrante. Le da pequeñas mordidas al emparedado y parece que le da asco. No es mi culpa, la cocina no es mi fuerte.

—¿Quieres jugo de manzana con eso? —le pregunto.

—¿Jugo de manzana? ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Dos horas de camino y eso es lo que pasa cuando Raph lleva demasiado tiempo escuchando a Katy Perry. Y conmigo. Supongo que ya pasa demasiado tiempo con Mikey.

Cara gruñona y ojos siniestros que me dan terror, eso es lo que pasa.

—No —gruñe.

—Lo que tú digas —respondo.

El CD se acabó hace cuarenta y cinco minutos y: ¡sorpresa! Se volvió a repetir.

Amo a Katy Perry, pero no tanto.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor otra vez y sonrío para mis adentros. No sé por qué lo hago, pero llevo unas treinta veces que me acerco a ese espejo para mirarlo. Ya debió darse cuenta.

Tal vez debería dejar de hacerlo.

Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos en mi habitación justo antes de venir. Fue una completa combinación de gruñidos y silbidos. Pero fue divertido.

La verdad no la recuerdo muy bien, pero fue algo así:

 _Arrastro los pies a lo largo de la escalera. Me muevo entre la oscuridad y me riño a mí misma porque se supone que no debería hacer demasiado ruido._

 _Cuando llego a mi habitación, Mike está saltando por todos lados y Raph está gruñendo en una esquina del lugar._

— _¿Qué sucede? —pregunto, mientras busco mi bolso._

— _Raph quiere sentarse en el asiento del copiloto —me dice Mike._

— _¿Y? —me giro hacia él y entrecierro los ojos._

— _Exacto —interviene Raph—. No hay ningún problema en eso._

— _Por supuesto que lo hay —chilla Mikey—. Yo también quiero._

 _Frunzo los labios y me paso ambas manos por las sienes._

— _Está bien. ¿Por qué no prueban con «Piedra, Papel o Tijera»?_

— _¿Con qué? —dicen ellos, al unísono._

— _¡Piedra, Papel o Tijera!_

— _April —dice Raph—. Vivimos en una alcantarilla._

 _Resoplo. Hago las figuras con las manos y les indico cómo se supone que se debe jugar._

 _No prestaron atención, seguramente. Porque eso no resultó muy bien._

 _Raph decía "¡Te gané!" todo el tiempo, aunque pusiera tijera y Mikey piedra. Y Mikey ponía figuras que apodaba "El Kraang" y "April en la mañana", aunque no estuvieran permitidas "legalmente" en el juego._

 _Supongo que «April en la mañana» debió ganar todas las rondas, pero me da igual._

— _Bien. Bien —digo—. ¿Por qué no mejor probamos con una moneda?_

 _Hurgo en mi abrigo, que ya me acomodé sobre mi pijama, y encuentro un centavo._

— _¿Cara o cruz, Mikey?_

— _No sé qué…_

— _Sólo di una._

— _¿Cara?_

— _Bien —le sonrío—. Si lanzo esta moneda y cae en "cara", Mikey se queda al frente, ¿de acuerdo? Si se queda "cruz", gana Raph. Simple. ¿Comprenden?_

— _Uh-hu._

 _Acomodo la moneda entre mis dedos y tiro. Miro hacia el suelo al momento en que cae y después me inclino de nuevo hacia el frente._

— _Quedó en cara —anuncio, indiferente._

 _Mikey alza ambos brazos, bombeando los puños en el aire. Raph sólo pone los ojos en blanco._

— _Cómo sea —dice._

—Aún creo que ayudaste a Mikey con eso del centavo —dice Raph.

Enarco una ceja y lo miro a través del espejo.

—¿Con qué podría hacerlo?

—¿Poderes psíquicos?

—Sabes que no los domino.

—Sí…

—Y, de todos modos, tú todavía me debes un centavo.

Bueno, después de la conversación que tuvimos en mi habitación, Raph agarró la moneda y la lanzó por la ventana, gritando «¡Y allá te quedas pedazo de mierda!».

Suena alentador, ¿no?

—Después te daré tu estúpido centavo.

—¿Sabes la ventaja de ir sentado solo allá atrás? —sonrío.

—No.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas? Tienes todo el asiento trasero para ti solito.

—No quepo.

—¡Claro que cabes!

—Bieeeeen —gruñe.

Ese tipo gruñe mucho. Y me agrada.

—Así me…

No puedo terminar, porque soy lanzada hacia el frente. Siento un fuerte impacto en la parte trasera del automóvil. El vehículo barre el pavimento y se sale de la calle.

Aturdida, pegada al volante, observo cómo una camioneta con neumáticos enormes se detiene junto a la orilla de la calle. Tiene vidrios blindados, así que no puedo ver al interior. Una de las ventanillas es bajada y habla el conductor.

—¡La próxima vez conduce más rápido, abuelita!

Bufo. La camioneta arrasa el pavimento con un ruido sordo y se aleja.

—Voy a ir a darles una paliza —masculle Raphael.

Me río.

—¿Estás bien allá atrás, Raph?

—Uh-hu. Pero en serio…

—No te preocupes. Tengo un plan.

Me giro hacia el asiento del copiloto. Mike está sentado como una persona normal, ningún daño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, April.

Sonrío.

—Bien. Entonces hay que demostrarles quién es la abuelita aquí.

Me acomodo en mi asiento. Dejo que el automóvil se mueva entre la tierra árida y se acomode de nuevo sobre la carretera.

Entonces piso el acelerador a fondo y el vehículo es lanzado hacia delante con fuerza.

Cuando localizo la camioneta en medio de la carretera, sonrío. Hago que el _bebé_ se mueva hacia el frente y me estrello contra la camioneta.

Manejo el volante con unos cuantos movimientos y hago que el vehículo retroceda, sin ningún daño.

La camioneta es lanzada hacia el lado opuesto de la carretera. Gira sin control y se estrella en medio de una arboleda, a las afueras de la calle.

—Oh, demonios —Raph hace una pausa y se queja—. Cómo quisiera tener un desagradable dedo medio en este momento.

Me río.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Hum… La verdad es que creo que la historia no es muy buena. Pero la seguiré escribiendo. Creo que se pone mejor, no se preocupen.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro!**_

 _ **¡Review, please! ¡Y den Fav!**_

 _ **Probablemente suba un One-Shot, después.**_


	4. El problema del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Hey. Hola. Yo sólo quería aclarar que esta historia es T debido al lenguaje. Ellos van a usar muchas malas palabras en un momento. Haha. Pero creo que es divertido, al menos a mí me da risa imaginármelo. Disculpen si les molesta._

 _Sobre sus actitudes. Sé que los personajes están algo fuera de lugar, pero he estado leyendo muchas historias de Connie Narvegas y ella tiene un estilo de escritura que me encanta. Que en serio adoro. Y hablan con maldiciones y hacen chistes sexuales que, por alguna razón me matan de risa. No lo sé, yo no estoy diciendo que ella ponga a sus personajes fuera de lugar, pero me refiero a que me gusta la idea de que hablen así. Después de todo, son adolescentes y tienen derecho a hablar con maldiciones. Haha. No usaré chistes sexuales porque eso no se me da bien, pero sí las maldiciones._

 _Ah, sí. Connie, si alguna vez tú lees mi humilde trabajo, sólo quiero decirte que estoy más que obsesionada con "April's Diary" y que todo tu trabajo me encanta. Me fascina._

 _Ah. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ¡Son todo un amor!_

 _¡Lean y comenten!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no soy dueña de Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Y gracias por recordármelo, descargo de responsabilidad._

* * *

Miro al horizonte a través del cristal. El Sol sigue oculto entre las nubes y el cielo sigue moteado de gris. La calle es del color del pavimento y se desdibuja a lo lejos, cortando el enorme y vasto cielo oscuro en dos. Sonrío en mis adentros. He apagado el CD de Katy Perry porque ya me resultó frustrante.

—No necesitamos un dedo medio, Raphie.

Niego con la cabeza, divertida. Mikey y Raph se han puesto a discutir sobre por qué las tortugas mutantes no tienen un dedo medio. Y yo en serio quiero soltarme a reír a carcajadas con sus comentarios.

—Claro que necesitamos un dedo medio. ¿Quién no necesita un maldito dedo medio?

Intento no reírme.

—Esos bastardos de tiempo completo se merecían un enorme dedo medio —continúa Raph. Y estoy de acuerdo con él.

Mike se encoge de hombros y parece meditar su respuesta.

—Tal vez.

—Tal vez… ¿qué?

—Tal vez sí tenemos un dedo medio. ¿No lo habías pensado?

Raph enarca ambas cejas, escéptico.

—¿Cuál se supone que es tu dedo medio, Mike?

Mikey se gira y se inclina hacia atrás.

—Tenemos tres dedos, ¿no?

—Uh-hu.

—Si fuéramos humanos. Este —dice, señalando el dedo de la punta izquierda en su mano derecha—, vendría siendo el pulgar, ¿no?

—Supongo.

—Y este —continúa él, ahora apuntando hacia el extremo opuesto—, ¿sería el meñique?

Raph se encoge de hombros, indiferente.

—Supongo.

Ahora Mike señala su otro dedo.

—¿Y este qué? ¿No sería el dedo medio?

—Sería el dedo índice.

—Nuh-uh. Dedo medio.

—Tal vez sería el anular…

—Si me permiten opinar —digo, lanzándoles una mirada—, creo que ese podría ser el dedo medio porque, bueno, está _en medio_ de los otros dedos. Pero me inclino más por el índice.

Raph sonríe.

—¡Ja!

—Ja, nada. Sigo creyendo que es el dedo medio.

Me río.

—Bueno. Si quieres…

Y entonces lo escucho. En medio del balbuceo y de su conversación, lo escucho. El vehículo se está deteniendo. Comienza a hacer un ruido de _trap, trap, trap._ Hasta que se detiene.

Piso el acelerador, con todas mis fuerzas. No se mueve. No funciona.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Raph.

—No tengo idea.

Abro la puerta del conductor y la cierro con una patada. Me pongo de puntillas y me asomo, encima del carro: nada. Entonces me arrojo al suelo, me sostengo con ambas manos un poco por encima del pavimento y giro mi cabeza noventa grados. Tampoco hay algo debajo del carro.

Mierda.

Me impulso hacia delante y me levanto. Me dirijo hacia la parte frontal del automóvil y abro el cofre para revisar el motor. Está sucio, y yo no sé absolutamente nada de materia automovilística. _Me-voy-a-morir._

Dejo la varilla que sostiene el cofre arriba y me dirijo hacia la parte de atrás. Toco la ventanilla del asiento trasero un par de veces. Raph baja el vidrio y me saluda.

—¿Qué sucede, pelirroja?

—Podrías ayudarme aquí, ¿por favor?

Él me mira un segundo, después asiente. Oigo la voz de Mike.

—¿Yo también ayudo?

—No, gracias —respondo—. Está todo bien.

Raph se baja del vehículo y me sigue. Cuando le muestro el motor, él hace una mueca.

—Tu tía es igual de limpia que tú, ¿eh, O'Neil?

Me río. En medio de todo el desastre, me obligo a reír.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Así nos gusta. Sucio, feo y… ¿eso está verde?

Hago una mueca y estiro el dedo. Raph me toma el brazo y tira de él hacia atrás antes de que llegue a tocar esa cosa.

—Hey. No sabes si es tóxico.

—No es tóxico, Raph —sonrío—. Pero gracias por tu cuidado.

Él me da la sonrisa de vuelta.

—No es nada.

—¿Chicos? —dice Mike. _¿Cuándo se bajó del carro?_

—¿Qué pasa, Mikey? —le pregunta Raph.

—Creo que deberían mirar esto.

Ambos nos dirigimos hacia atrás, donde está él. Y entonces lo veo. Un enorme rastro de gasolina sobre el pavimento.

—Yo no sé mucho sobre mecánica —dice Mikey—. Pero sé que eso es gasolina y que esa cosa no debería estar en el suelo.

El golpe de la realidad.

—Tal vez se rompió algo cuando esos tipos se estrellaron con nosotros por detrás —dice Mike.

—Malditos bastardos —murmura Raphael.

Me quedo callada por un segundo.

—Mierda —mascullo—. ¿Dónde se supone que voy a encontrar gasolina?

Giro mi cuerpo 360° y chillo:

—¡No hay nada en la redonda!

Ambos se quedan callados.

—Oh, mierda —digo, enterrando la cara entre las manos.

Más silencio.

—Quiero morir —continúo, en mi monólogo deprimente.

—Espera —dice Raph.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres decir que estamos _en medio de la nada_ y _sin_ combustible?

—Uh-hu.

—Voy a soltar una maldición.

Me río.

—No lo hagas —le riño.

—Tú ya lo hiciste —sonríe.

Sonrío de vuelta.

—¿Mierda? Eso no es una maldición.

—¿Entonces puedo decirla?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—Podríamos empujar el automóvil —sugiero—. Tal vez si caminamos un par de kilómetros, podríamos encontrar una gasolinera.

Mikey se dispone a ayudarme. Ambos nos colocamos detrás y colocamos las manos sobre la cajuela. Empujamos.

Me giro hacia Raph. Él está mirando hacia el frente con los brazos cruzados y tiene el ceño fruncido.

—Hey —le digo—. Deja de ser un holgazán y ven a ayudarnos.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

Me detengo. Quito las manos del auto y lo observo, jadeando.

—¿Qué?

—No creo que sea buena idea empujar el automóvil.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Si es cierto que no hay absolutamente nada a la redonda, entonces ¿de qué serviría? Y además. Si empujamos esa cosa dentro de unos dos kilómetros a la redonda tardaríamos horas. Nos retrasaría demasiado. El cielo ya está oscuro y no tienes idea de si podría pasarnos algo. Lo más seguro es que orilles esa cosa y lo escondas entre los árboles. Después bajas tu maleta de ahí y nos vamos. Con suerte, si caminamos rápido tal vez encontremos un pueblo cerca. Podríamos pedir asilo.

Tiene razón. Odio cuando tiene razón.

—Sí —digo, al cabo de un rato—. Está bien.

Obedezco. Raph me ayuda a sacar mi maleta cuando el auto ya está en la orilla.

—¿Tienes algunos gorros y abrigos largos que nos puedas prestar? —pregunta—. No creo que podamos caminar en la calle… así.

Mira hacia atrás y, por un momento, creo que está vigilando a Mike.

—Pero que no sean tan femeninos —me dice.

Sonrío.

—Nada se te escapa, ¿eh?

Él ríe.

—Es un don.

—Qué modesto.

Abro mi maleta y hurgo entre la ropa. Al final les doy dos juegos de prendas. Raph tiene un gorro rojo y un largo abrigo negro. Mike tiene un gorro gris y un abrigo marrón.

Los tres caminamos por la periferia de la carretera. Raph se ofreció a llevar la maleta, así que la lleva arrastrando. Mike no para de decir que él también debería ayudar. Y yo no paro de pensar que esa cosa tiene ruedas y no está pesada, así que pude llevarla yo misma.

—Parecemos vagos —musita Raph.

Me río.

—Sí —concuerdo—. Pero unos vagos guapos, obviamente.

Ahora ellos se ríen.

Y en medio de todo ese ruido, me sobresalto. Observo un la figura de un relámpago a lo lejos y después escucho el trueno. Y la lluvia se dispara hacia abajo en un torrencial.

Los tres nos detenemos. Supongo que estamos pensando lo mismo: mientras más rápido caminemos, más rápido podremos llegar a un lugar seguro.

Comenzamos a caminar todavía más rápido que antes. Mike está abrazando a Raph, rodeándolo de los hombros con un brazo. Y lo sé porque he enganchado mi brazo alrededor del de Raph para no perderme. La lluvia es una cortina de agua que apenas y deja ver.

—¿Ya puedo soltar esa maldición, April?

Me río. Y Mike también lo hace. Y sé que Raph lo ha hecho a propósito. Sé que Raph sabe que ambos nos morimos de miedo y él tiene que actuar lo mejor que puede para protegernos. Después de todo, somos una familia.

Sé que su mejor manera de protegernos —o de sentir que nos protege— es hacernos sonreír, y eso me agrada. Así que sonrío.

Y sigo riendo todo el camino mientras sigue contando anécdotas de cómo Mike quedo atascado en una de las puertas y por eso tuvieron que quitarla.

Mikey también ríe. Supongo que no le importa.

Me enredo más al brazo de Raph y, por alguna razón, me siento más segura que nunca.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! ¿Me regalan un review? ¿Un fav? ¿Un follow? :D**_

 _ **¡Gracias en serio! ¡Los adoro!**_

 _ **Sus comentarios son el amor.**_

 _ **¡La historia continúa!**_


	5. El ángel del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Disculpen si no he contestado los reviews. Créanme que son todo un amor. He leído cada uno de ellos y todos me fascinan enormemente. Pero tengo… ciertos "problemas técnicos" que no me permiten contestar a los comentarios por el momento._

 _Pero confíen en mí. Cada uno de ellos me encanta y de verdad aprecio que lean mi historia._

 _¡Los adoro!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseo._

* * *

Arrastro los pies en torno al lodo. No puedo decir cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se averió el Ford de mi tía, porque no llevo conmigo un reloj y el cielo no da indicios de la hora. Tampoco puedo asegurar cuántos kilómetros hemos recorrido desde entonces, pero adivino que unos cuantos, porque mis pies se sienten muertos. Tal vez unos cinco. Creo que han sido cinco. Pero le he preguntado a Raph y él me dijo que calcula siete kilómetros. Así que no estoy segura. Mike dice que le encanta caminar, así que no le interesa.

No me corresponde decir si algo ha mejorado. La verdad es que creo que a nadie le corresponde hacerlo. Pero, si me preguntan, nada ha mejorado a mi parecer.

He desenganchado mi brazo del de Raph y camino por delante de ambos. Los oigo reír y contar chistes que no comprendo del todo, y ser felices, supongo. Los he visto golpearse con ambos puños y darse patadas en el caparazón, pero ninguno se queja, así que quiero creer que no lo hacen con toda la intención de herir.

La lluvia no se ha detenido desde que comenzamos a caminar. Pero puedo decir que ha disminuido su apogeo, considerando que ya puedo andar sola sin tropezarme por ahí. Y mis ojos se adaptan al ambiente. Puedo observar los borrones de figuras de los árboles y los automóviles que corren por la orilla de la carretera.

Tengo un molesto zumbido en los oídos y la garganta me arde. Los músculos de mis piernas están entumecidos y no siento mis pies. Me parece extraño, dado que soporto horas de entrenamiento ninja y no una simple caminata bajo la lluvia. Supongo que es el estrés. Debo mantener la guardia alta y, a estas alturas, siento las defensas demasiado por debajo del límite. Después de todo, sigo teniendo dieciséis años y una responsabilidad que no sé llevar sobre mi espalda.

Me detengo. Pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y me inclino hacia delante, jadeando. No puedo decir si es la lluvia, pero mi capacidad de deducción apunta la culpabilidad de mis mareos hacia ella.

Siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Sé que es la voz de Raph. Y, por alguna razón, sé que es _él._ Su mano, su toque. Probablemente los poderes psíquicos.

Mi garganta me pica y me obliga a toser.

—Sí. Estoy bien. Todo… bien.

—¿Segura?

—Uh-hu.

Malditos mareos de mierda.

—Tal vez conseguiste un resfriado —dice Mike.

Respiro con dificultad y me dispongo a moverme. Sigo caminando y miro sobre mi hombro cuando vuelvo a hablar.

—¿Un resfriado? Eso es totalmente ridículo.

Ambos me persiguen, y no tardan mucho en llegar a mi lado. No los culpo, mis pasos son más cortos que antes, y yo _literalmente_ estoy arrastrando los pies en el lodo.

—No lo creo, April —dice Raph—. Tal vez deberías ponerte un abrigo.

No llevo los brazos desnudos, pero había olvidado por completo que no llevaba un abrigo. Yo en serio detesto manejar con esas cosas, porque simplemente estorban. Así que me lo quité, y no volví a ponérmelo.

Lo miro, con ojos borrosos.

Debo lucir patética. Es decir, tengo el rostro empapado, el cabello mojado, y el pijama abrazando mi cuerpo húmedo como si su vida dependiera de aferrarse a él.

—Estoy bien. Sólo… sigamos.

Pude sentir su recelo. En ambos. Pero me obedecieron.

Yo sólo pude seguir arrastrando los pies en el suelo y bloqueando el inmenso dolor en mis ojos, hasta que Mike gritó.

—¡Hey! ¡Veo algo!

Él iba en frente mío, así que supuse que debía tener razón, dado que tenía una mejor y más amplia capacidad periférica que yo.

Levanté mi cabeza y estiré el cuello por encima de mi límite corporal. Y lo vi.

Un pequeño pueblo situado entre matorrales.

Algo era algo, después de todo.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamo, en algo parecido a un graznido ahogado.

Las casas eran de madera y de lámina. Aunque algunas se apreciaban visiblemente bien construidas, otras se inclinaban por la fuerza del viento y la lluvia.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la que estaba más cerca: tenía paredes con pintura floreada y un enorme y bello jardín repleto de orquídeas. El techo era de un color azul chillón y la fachada era blanca. Parecía una de esas encantadoras casas de los comerciales en YouTube.

Yo incluso estaba esperando el cántico de las aves y una luz cegadora sobre la puerta. Y el tornado de animalitos pequeños que acompañarían a la joven princesa dueña de la cabaña. Que, por cierto, debía cantar excelentemente bien.

Me detengo junto al camino que da a las escaleras conectadas a la puerta de entrada.

—No podemos pedir asilo así como así —digo—. Debemos ofrecerles algo a los dueños.

La verdad era lo que me parecía más correcto, pero incluso una parte de mis cinco sentidos me decía que era una insensatez.

Raph y Mikey no discuten. Ambos se encogen de hombros.

—Démosles dinero —comentan, al unísono.

Asiento con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Bien. Sí. ¿Cuánto creen que debería darles?

Raph se encoge de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Cien dólares?

Abro los ojos como platos.

—¿Cien? ¿En serio crees que pidan tanto?

Él vuelve a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Entonces tres? —dice, confundido—. No lo sé, April. Soy una maldita tortuga mutante, ¿qué sé yo sobre dinero humano?

Hundo los labios.

—Okay.

Resoplo.

—Okay —repito—. Les daré unos veinte dólares. Y espero que sea suficiente dinero porque mi tía me dio sólo…

Miro hacia atrás en busca de mi bolso y, al observar la maleta en las manos de Raph, me doy cuenta. Yo no he traído mi bolso.

No he traído mi puto, puto bolso.

—¡Oh, mierda!

Ellos abren más los ojos.

—Hey, tranquila —dice Mikey—. Yo no creo que ellos te pidan más dinero que eso. ¿No, Raph?

Él hace una seña hacia mí con los ojos.

—¿Uh-hu? —dice Raph, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No. Nada de "Uh-hu". Ustedes no entienden n-a-d-a.

Ellos me miran, confundidos.

—Olvidé el puto bolso. ¿De acuerdo? —explico—. Lo olvidé. Mi inútil memoria no sirvió.

—Espera —dice Raph—. Aquí está la maleta, no tienes por qué…

—¡No! ¡El bolso! ¡No la maleta! ¡El puto bolso!

Estoy histérica. Y me siento mal. Y tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No sé por qué, pero me siento una mierda. Supongo que sólo quiero llegar a un lugar y dormir y llorar a mi gusto. Yo sólo estoy harta de que las cosas sigan mal.

—Bien —dice Mikey—. Todo está bien. ¿De acuerdo?

—No —sollozo—. Ahí estaba todo el dinero que mi tía me había dado para comprar su estúpida chatarra. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a…?

Raph se inclina hacia mí y me toma el hombro. No sé de dónde ha sacado su lado dulce y responsable, pero ahí está. Y supongo que su histeria y su malhumor se me han pasado a mí.

—Bien. Escucha. Este lugar es un pueblo. Seguro hay un mecánico cerca. Mañana vamos al lugar y buscamos un mecánico. Cuando lo encontremos, lo hacemos llegar hasta la nada de la carretera y que remolque el vehículo. Lo escondiste entre los árboles, nadie va a darse cuenta de que está ahí. Y mucho menos se darán cuenta de que tiene un bolso con dólares adentro.

Olfateo. Siento el pecho apretado y la sensación de que mi cabeza da vueltas. Pero su voz es de un tono condescendiente, y su agarre sobre la piel desnuda de mi clavícula me hace sentir bien. Es como si todo se acomodara a la perfección.

—Está bien —digo, en medio de un hipo patético.

Él sonríe.

—Entonces hay que entrar a la casa. La maldita lluvia no deja de molestarme.

Me río.

—Espera —digo—. Metan las manos en los bolsillos de los abrigos. A veces se me olvida sacar dinero de ahí. Tal vez podamos encontrar algo.

Ellos me hacen caso de inmediato. Tal vez porque estoy en este modo irritante en el que no paro de llorar como si tuviera siete años y no me compraron la bicicleta que quería.

Al final, estoy subiendo las escaleras del pórtico y Mikey y Raph van detrás. Me encuentro en un baño de lágrimas y con la ropa húmeda. Y en pijama, para variar.

La puerta tiene un timbre eléctrico en la parte superior, pero decido tocar. Mi puño choca, tal vez demasiado duro, contra la madera de la puerta. Los nudillos se me ponen blancos, y supongo que es por el esfuerzo de enterrar las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Es lo que hago cuando estoy nerviosa, mierda.

Al principio, nadie responde.

Pasan los minutos y tengo esa horrible sensación en el estómago, porque escucho voces quedas adentro de la casa y estoy segura de que me escucharon, pero no quieren abrirnos. Tal vez piensan que somos vagos. No lo sé.

Mis pies se revuelven en el piso con nerviosismo y Mikey y Raph están demasiado silenciosos para mi gusto.

Y, cuando estoy a punto de tocar de nuevo, la puerta se abre.

Una señora de la tercera edad se asoma entre los barrotes que enmarcan la puerta de madera. Lleva unos anteojos excesivamente pequeños sobre el puente de la nariz y sostiene una cuchara de metal entre los dedos de su mano. Tiene el pelo liso y canoso, recogido en una coleta de cabello demasiado alta. Y se ha enredado un delantal con la inscripción «I'm sexy, babe» alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

En otras circunstancias, me habría echado a reír.

—¿Vienen de la Comisión? Porque, de manera muy respetuosa, no pienso ayudar con sus firmas.

Su voz era tranquila y apacible. Y era dulce sin resultar empalagosa.

—No —contesto.

Trago saliva, duro. Me duele el estómago.

—No somos de la… Comisión.

Por instinto, estiro el brazo con el puño cerrado. Entonces abro la mano y dejo ver unos cuantos billetes y monedas entre mis dedos.

Son siete dólares con tres centavos, si soy exacta.

—Queremos… —vuelvo a tragar saliva—, venimos a pedir asilo.

Todo suena ridículamente tonto, pero yo sólo quiero entrar. Aunque duerma en una maldita cama de clavos.

—Por favor —añado.

Ella mira por encima de mi hombro y visualiza a Raph y Mikey. Pero no responde.

—Venimos de Nueva York —explico—. Íbamos a Canadá, de hecho. De compras. Pero el vehículo se averió y quedamos varados en medio de la nada y…

De pronto, creo que he empezado a hablar demasiado rápido.

Ella alza ambas manos en señal de silencio. Obedezco.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sé que se refiere al dinero.

—Son siete dólares y tres centavos. Pensamos que sería irrespetuoso venir con las manos vacías. Y sé que debe estar pensando que siete dólares no es nada. Pero también perdí mi bolso y hemos caminado durante horas y yo sólo quiero llorar.

Ella me mira durante un segundo después de mi confesión. Me siento tonta.

Entonces ella coloca una mano suave sobre mi hombro. Sonríe.

—Oh, querida. Eso no es necesario. La hospitalidad no necesita recompensa.

Por un momento, me siento aliviada.

—Pobrecitos —murmura, con cara de preocupación—. ¡Por supuesto que pueden pasar!

Casi caigo a sus pies.

¡Bendita ángel! ¡Gracias Dios!

—Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Ella se ríe.

—Entren, entren.

La señora se hace a un lado.

—Sólo no mojen la alfombra —advierte.

Me quedo con un pie en el aire y retrocedo. Ella vuelve a reír.

—Estaba bromeando.

En serio. Bendita sea esa mujer.

—¡Hans, querido! —llama ella—. Ven a ver a estos pequeños indefensos.

La verdad, me siento indefensa.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno. Esta señora es un ángel. Haha.**_

 _ **Lo que sigue es tierno. Al menos eso creo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

 _ **Y sí, la terca de April pescó un resfriado. Creo que eso será una excusa para futuro Raphril. No sé.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Den fav! ¡Y dejen un review! Me encantaría saber su opinión al respecto. :D**_

 _ **Creo que esto quedó un poco más largo y yo en serio espero que el siguiente capítulo sea enorme.**_

 _ **Probablemente lo sea.**_

 _ **Sigo con mi meta de publicar diario, así que probablemente no suba One-Shot por ahora. Pero tengo uno en mente que en serio quiero escribir, así que quién sabe.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Y adoro los reviews! Lol.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos! ¡Y gracias!**_


	6. Lo bueno del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Seré lo más breve posible porque yo en serio no puedo creer que ustedes todavía no hayan reclamado mis estúpidas introducciones largas._

 _Primero que nada, yo menciono a Big Bang Theory aquí. Hace años que amo esa serie y la vi hace poco y la verdad es que me sigue encantando. Sheldon es simplemente hilarante y Leonard es mi favorito de todos los tiempos. Aquí menciono que es una mierda, pero se darán cuenta de que lo digo en broma. Digo esto porque estoy enamorada de la serie y yo todavía me siento culpable de haberle dicho mierda, haha. Mi sentimentalismo idiota._

 _Segundo, creo que en este capítulo van a poder apreciar más Raphril. El comentario de la señora en el que dice que parecen novios me pareció totalmente un cliché, pero yo no dejo de pensar que simplemente es adorable, así que no pude dejar de mencionarlo._

 _Y tercero, yo en serio me alegro muchísimo de que ustedes continúen leyendo. Este capítulo, como prometí anteriormente, es clásicamente del doble de lo usual. Yo sólo quería que fuera más grande. Aunque debo decir que lo leí en un "santiamén", así que no se nota mucho la diferencia._

 _Bueno. Acabo de hacer una introducción larga de nuevo._

 _¡Lo lamento, así soy yo! Bah._

 _¡Los adoro!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Mí no poseer Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Modo-cavernícola-activado._

 _¡Lean please!_

* * *

La casa era una mezcla de adornos florales por todos lados. Las paredes tenían un pálido color amarillo y el techo era de una madera mohosa. Y todo olía a humedad, café y una sutil pizca de regaliz.

Me quedo mirando el suelo, donde la alfombra roja y aterciopelada me daba la bienvenida. La he manchado de lodo y ahora está sucia y no se alcanza a ver el dibujo que enmarca el centro.

—¡Hans! —repite la señora.

Silencio. Entonces escucho unos golpes de la madera raspando metal. Silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, mujer? —gruñe alguien.

Ella se ríe.

—Él siempre es así. Pero después de cuarenta años de casada, ya ni siquiera lo noto.

Me obligo a sonreír. Si me movía un poco hacia mi izquierda, podía percibir el aroma de la sopa caliente. El maldito de Hans estaba disfrutando de una sopa caliente y yo muriendo de escalofríos en una casa que parecía casi de juguete.

—Sí —asiento—. Conozco a personas así.

—Muy graciosa, April —dice Raph, detrás de mí. Casi puedo escucharlo sonreír.

Me río. Me vuelvo hacia atrás y le sonrío. Estiro mi mano y le doy un leve empujón sobre el pecho.

—Ya sabes, tú siempre eres así de lindo, cariño.

—Y tú siempre eres así de dulce, _cariño._

Vuelvo a reír y me muevo hacia un costado, junto a la dueña de la casa. La miro con el rabillo del ojo y la señora me sonríe.

—Oh, ustedes son novios.

Entonces tuerzo mi cuello bruscamente hacia ella. La palidez de mis mejillas es obsoleta. Ni siquiera ella logra ocultar el enrojecimiento de mi piel. Y estoy muy segura de haber escuchado la risita de Mikey detrás de mí.

—No —decimos Raph y yo, al unísono.

—Es decir… —continúo—, sólo somos muy buenos… amigos.

Ni siquiera sé por qué vacilo. Ella se ríe.

—Oh claro. Tendrán que disculparme, soy anciana y el sentimentalismo me acompaña.

Ella nos tiende una mano, la verdad es que yo estoy más cerca de ella, así que la tomo primero. Sin embargo, ella espera hasta que todos la hemos saludado como se debe.

—Soy Eva, por cierto.

Hans y Eva. Suena hilarante. De película.

—Soy April —digo, intentando sonar dulce. No me funcionó; después de todo, me arde la garganta y sigo empapada—. Y ellos son…

Me giro y señalo a Mikey, que está justo detrás de mí.

—Miguel Ángel y Raphael.

—Como los personajes del Renacimiento —dice ella, como respuesta automática.

Casi me ahogo.

—Uh-hu —concuerdo, después de vacilar.

—Qué interesante. Siempre he amado la Historia.

Asiento, como si estuviera de acuerdo. Lo cual es una total mentira. En realidad odio la Historia. Odio los exámenes de Historia, y odio las fechas de Historia.

—Bueno —suspira ella—, ya veo que Hans no vendrá. Típico de ese hombre. Les mostraré su habitación.

Le sonrío.

—Muchas gracias.

Eva nos guía hacia una escalera de caracol. Tiene pintura descarapelada de color marrón en el borde de los escalones; y el barandal está reluciente, por lo que deduzco que es nuevo, aunque tal vez sea resultado de un arduo trabajo de limpieza: no es que yo conozca mucho de esas cosas. _¿Limpieza? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come con mermelada? Seguramente. Todo sabe bien con mermelada._

Las escaleras son tan estrechas que mis caderas chocan contra la pared opuesta al girar. Tomo el barandal con ambas manos y me impulso hacia delante, porque estoy segura de que quedaré atascada si no lo hago. Los escalones terminan en un pasillo corto y ancho, con dos puertas en el lateral y un espacio enorme entre ellas.

Eva se adelanta y camina hacia la izquierda.

—La puerta del otro lado es un baño. Pero ya no lo usamos porque le hemos puesto uno a la habitación —indica ella.

Si soy sincera, estoy enamorada de su voz. Es tan dulce que todo lo que dice parece un cumplido, a pesar de que no lo sea. Estoy segura de que puede regañar a alguien por tocar sus orquídeas y esta persona se alejará con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sólo es necesario que diga algo como: Por favor no toques mis orquídeas, criaturita del Señor. Y listo. ¡Poof a la persona que invade jardines!

Ella se abalanza hacia el frente y abre la puerta. Me he dado cuenta de que Raph y Mikey se han quedado atrás. Al parecer Raph se atascó en la punta de la escalera.

Intento no reírme.

—Bueno. Aquí está.

Mis ojos se abren como platos. Hay un sillón, dos camas y una televisión gigante. ¿Cómo es que su habitación es mejor que la mía? Eso es deprimente.

Sobre todo porque el lugar es enorme.

—Es la habitación en la que duermen mis hijos, pero ellos están de viaje a Carolina del Norte y no volverán hasta el otro Domingo.

Asiento.

—Sé que no es mucho…

—Es mucho —interrumpo—. Tenga por seguro que es más que suficiente, señora Eva. Muchas gracias.

Bendita ángel. Podría bañarle los pies, incluso. Y yo _detesto_ bañar pies.

—No es nada, querida —me sonríe—. Disfruten su estadía.

Me detengo en el umbral y después entro corriendo. Huele a lavanda y acondicionador. Y es enorme, ¿ya lo había mencionado?

Me lanzo rumbo al sillón y doy un clavado de lleno sobre mi estómago. Cierro los ojos y disfruto de la inmensa tranquilidad.

—¿Qué llevas en esta maleta, April? —Escucho a Raph—. Pesa una mierda.

Abro los ojos de golpe. Me levanto con un rebote de mi lugar y corro hacia la entrada. Raphael está arrastrando la maleta y Mikey lo ayuda a cargarla por detrás.

—¡Lo lamento! Déjame ayudarte.

Me inclino hacia delante y la arrebato de sus manos. Tiro de ella y la acomodo cerca de la puerta.

—Mierda —murmura Raph, mirando el lugar con asombro.

Me río entre dientes.

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

—Esto parece un maldito hotel.

—Lo sé. Eva es un ángel puesto en nuestro camino por Dios. Bendito sea. Y bendita sea ella.

Raph se ríe.

—Se nota que vas a la Iglesia.

Le sonrío.

—Ya sabes, es un pasatiempo —me encojo de hombros, indiferente.

Mikey está pegado al televisor, con ojos enormes.

—¿Podríamos tener uno de estos en casa, Raph?

—Claro. Y yo voy a tener un bebé, Leonardo va dejar de ser amargado, Donnie va a besar a April y tú dejarás de ser tan hilarantemente idiota.

Él resopla.

—Vete a la mierda.

Raph se ríe en respuesta.

—¿Sabes algo? Ahora quiero un dedo medio —bromea Mike.

Hurgo entre mi ropa y sigo escuchando mientras discuten.

—¡Te dije que eran necesarios! —dice Raph, agitando los brazos con vehemencia.

—Sí, bueno…

—Hey —anuncio—. Voy a darme una relajante ducha, así que nadie entre al baño, ¿de acuerdo? O le patearé el trasero.

—¿Vas a darte una ducha? —me pregunta Mike—, ¿después de mojarte en la lluvia?

Frunzo el ceño.

—Pues sí…

—Vaya. Eres un poco extraña, April.

Me río.

—Mira quién lo dice, Tres Dedos —replico.

Él me saca la lengua en un gesto infantil y se gira de nuevo hacia el televisor.

Entonces me meto dentro del baño y comienzo a desvestirme. Cierro la puerta con pestillo detrás de mí y agito mi cabello por encima de mi cabeza. El baño es pequeño, pero totalmente tolerable. Y huele a limón, lo cual es agradable.

Miro por encima de la barandilla que sujeta la cortina y veo una tina. Mierda, odio las tinas.

Abro la llave de la regadera y espero a que el agua caliente fluya y se instale dentro del cuenco de la bañera. Entonces sumerjo un pie dentro de ella y la calidez del agua me manda escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Dejo que el agua tibia me resbale por los brazos y por la cabeza, y que el olor del shampoo y del jabón me embriague la nariz. Y me siento mejor de alguna forma, porque sé que hay personas buenas en el mundo que dejan que uses su baño y que dejan que duermas en su casa.

Y eso demuestra que las cosas pueden salir mal, claro, pero que siempre pueden mejorar.

* * *

Quince minutos después, tiro del pantalón de pijama entre mis piernas y meto la camiseta que dice _Yankees_ como inscripción delantera por encima de mi cabeza. La tela suave hace contacto contra mi piel húmeda y fría, y me da una sensación de calidez. Hundo mis pies descalzos en el suelo de madera y salgo del baño.

Mikey está tumbado en una de las camas individuales de la esquina y ronca como un oso. Raph tiene los ojos fijos en el televisor y no me ha visto; él está reclinado con la espalda recta en el sillón y está comiendo de un tazón humeante.

Miro la pantalla del televisor y sonrío.

—¿Big Bang Theory? —digo, detrás de él. Raph da un brinco en el sofá y gruñe porque cierta cantidad del contenido del tazón se ha derramado sobre él—. ¿Por qué demonios ves esa mierda sin mí?

—Me asustaste hasta la mierda, April —murmura, volviéndose hacia mí.

Sonrío. Mi mano hace un movimiento en el aire, como si estuviera tachando una lista imaginaria.

—Misión siete cumplida. Faltan tres.

Él sonríe.

—La señora Eva nos trajo sopa. Dijo que nos veíamos hambrientos.

—Y no se equivocó —mascullo—. Dios, te juro que esa señora es Un-Ángel.

Raph se ríe.

—Un Ángel de la cocina, también. Esta es la mejor sopa que he probado —hace una pausa—. Pero no le digas a Mike, o se ofenderá como un puto.

Reprimo una carcajada. Me lanzo por encima del mueble y caigo estruendosamente en el sofá. Mi trasero me duele seguido del acto porque, después de todo, el sofá no es tan suave.

Estiro las manos por delante de mí y tomó un cuenco de sopa sobre la mesilla del frente. Inmediatamente, zampo una cucharada dentro de mi boca y suspiro en la apreciación. El sentir el calor en mi garganta, realmente me hace bien. La sopa es una combinación de limón, sal y algo delicioso que me es imposible definir.

Miro a Raph y entonces me doy cuenta de ya no lleva el abrigo.

—¿Eva te vio sin el… ya sabes?

—Sí. Ella entró sin avisar y Mike y yo estábamos en una especie de lucha fraternal por… ya no recuerdo, pero sí. Ya nos habíamos quitado los abrigos.

—¿Y no dijo nada?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Dijo que ha visto cosas peores. Pero creo que se refería a la pelea, no a nuestra apariencia.

—Sí, bueno. No puedes esperar que todo el mundo se espante. Hay personas con capacidad de razonar ante las diferencias.

Él se ríe.

—Sí, supongo.

—¿Qué episodio es? —pregunto, mirando a la pantalla de televisión.

Él mastica y después habla.

—Es cuando Sheldon está obsesionado con aprender mandarín. Ya sabes, por lo del pollo chino o algo así.

—¿Cuando el novio de Penny publica cosas sobre su vida sexual en un blog?

—Uh-hu.

—¡Oh Dios! Ese me encanta. Es hilarante el final.

—Todo el episodio es hilarante.

—Bueno, sí. Es el episodio final de temporada, ¿qué esperabas?

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio y comemos. Miramos la televisión y el silencio sólo es interrumpido por nuestras risas o la voz de alguno de los personajes.

—¿Y? —dice él, en uno de los comerciales—, ¿cuáles son las otras?

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuáles son las otras tres?

Alzo una ceja y lo miro, confundida.

—Las misiones.

—¡Ah! —exclamo, en comprensión—. ¡Eso!

Inmediatamente, intento pensar en lo más idiota que pueda caber en mi cabeza. Bueno, es difícil.

—Oh, ya sabes: Romperme una pierna.

—Interesante —se ríe.

—… Dormir en un autobús.

—Oh, mierda. Odio los autobuses.

Estiro mi pierna y le doy un golpecito con el pie.

—Besarte.

No sé por qué lo he dicho. Simplemente salió de mi lengua así como así. Y me aterra pensar que lo he dicho porque sí quería decirlo.

Él parece perplejo, pero se recupera al instante.

—Bueno…

Se gira hacia mí y sonríe de forma coqueta.

—Supongo que esa era inevitable de imaginar.

Me río.

—Tu ego es tan grande como el cinismo de Howard.

Él sonríe.

—¿Quieres cumplir la misión ahora?

Por un momento, creo que lo ha dicho en serio. Y estoy a punto de decir que sí, lo cual me asusta más todavía. A pesar de su egocentrismo y de su malhumor, sólo puedo pensar en que es divertido y dulce conmigo. Y en que sus labios deben saber tan cálidos como me los imagino.

Pero entonces él se suelta a reír ante mi expresión. Y lo hace tan fuerte que creo que va a despertar a Mikey. O a Eva y Hans, si es que ya están dormidos. Y me despierta de mi estúpida ensoñación.

Y me riño a mí misma por siquiera imaginarlo besándome.

—Eres un idiota —le digo. Doy una patada hacia el frente y le muevo el brazo.

—Así me quieres —dice, con arrogancia fingida.

Y creo que es verdad. Así lo quiero. Y así lo querré siempre.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Uf, terminado.**_

 _ **¿Es necesario repetirlo? ¡Dejen review y den fav! Por favor.**_

 _ **De todos modos, aprecio que lean mis historias.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! (Oh, vaya. Eso sonó de televisión, haha).**_

 _ **¿Ya lo había dicho? Ah, sí. ¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por leer!**_


	7. Lo absurdo del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Esto es algo así como un cáliz. Un bonus. Yo no traigo mucha inspiración esta mañana por algunos problemas que tengo, así que esto no es más que una simple conversación. Y es muy corto. Pero bueno, es algo._

 _Espero subir algún One-Shot más tarde. Para compensar, me refiero._

 _Y disculpen que el capítulo en realidad es algo mediocre. La verdad mi cabeza anda en otro lado._

 _¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!_

 _¡Los adoro!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos. Raph y Mike bajaron hace unos quince minutos y muy seguramente están devorando algo en la cocina. Esos dos son unas máquinas hambrientas. Así que, si no me muevo rápido, probablemente no habrá comida para mí.

La verdad me siento mucho mejor. ¿Quién diría que un baño, sopa caliente y dormir en un sillón incómodo me ayudaría de esa forma? Raph sacó su lado caballeroso ayer por la noche y estuvo insistiendo en que yo debía dormir en la cama, pero le dije «no» una y otra vez hasta que se cansó y me permitió dormir en el sofá. No estuvo tan mal después de todo. Tampoco es que crea que sus camas estuvieran inmensamente cómodas.

Sin embargo, mis entrañas todavía se remueven dentro de mi estómago; y deduzco que es la culpa. Explico la razón: Ayer me desperté en medio de la noche y, por alguna extraña razón, revisé mi T-Phone. La costumbre, supongo. O un instinto. Cómo sea, cualquier cosa que me haya llevado a revisarlo después me hizo arrepentirme.

Tenía seis mensajes de Donnie, como era de esperar.

Éstos decían:

 _«Hey, April. Hola. Yo sólo quería saber si estás bien. Corrección: si están bien. Todos. Espero que sí. ¡Tengan un buen viaje! :D»_

 _«Ya pasaron dos horas exactas de mi anterior mensaje y no has contestado. Espero que eso no suene demasiado excesivo. ¿Algo está mal? Estoy muy preocupado. Es decir, Leo, Splinter y yo estamos preocupados. ¡Contesta cuando puedas! :)»_

 _«Estoy comenzando a creer que algo malo sucede. Sí, tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor contesta.»_

 _«Hey, April. Le he marcado a Raph y tampoco contesta. ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes batería? ¿T están llegando mis mensajes? ¿Estás enojada? ¿Ya comieron? Mike se pone histérico cuando no come.»_

 _«Bueno, yo sólo quiero decir que Mike me ha mandado un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba bien, así que supongo que leyó todos los mensajes que te envié. Procura no tener el T-Phone a su alcance, eso es invasión de privacidad. Claro, a menos que tú le permitas leer tus mensajes.»_

 _«Hey. Según mis cálculos ya debieron haber llegado a Canadá. ¿Qué tal está? ¿Enorme? Me refiero, sé que debe ser enorme. Pero… Bueno, espero que estés bien. Contesta.»_

Yo no tengo idea de por qué es que no había leído ninguno de sus mensajes. Supongo que Mikey los leyó y por eso le contestó, pero no me importa en lo absoluto. Puede que no lo haya hecho, de todos modos.

Yo tenía sueño en ese momento, y me decidí por mentirle. Sobre todo porque yo no quería que se preocupara, pero aún así la culpa me carcome viva.

 _«Hey, Donnie. Hola. Lamento no haber contestado antes. No había escuchado los mensajes; supongo que eso es lo que pasa cuando lo llevo en vibrador. Desearía que estuvieras aquí, igual que Leo. Los extraño. Pero no te preocupes, Mike no se puso histérico y Raph no ha gruñido después de un buen tiempo. En realidad son muy buena compañía. Huh… Sí, Canadá es enorme. Llegamos hace unas horas. Todo está muy frío y limpio, y en realidad parece un universo alterno, haha. Los quiero mucho. ¡No se preocupen! ;) Estamos bien. Después te llamo.»_

Mentiría si dijera que me sentí mejor después de decirle que lo extrañaba. Tal vez fue porque realmente no lo hacía, y eso me parecía muy cruel de mi parte. No es que yo no lo quiera. Lo quiero, y mucho. La verdad es que, de algún modo, sí lo extraño. Pero de una forma distinta. Ya sabes, como se extraña a un par viejo de zapatos que te gusta mucho. No de una forma explícitamente necesaria.

Supongo que es porque Mike y Raph son suficiente compañía. Pero aún así me siento culpable.

Y bueno, no sé si es la diferencia de horario. Ni siquiera sé si hay diferencia de horario entre este lugar y las alcantarillas de Nueva York. O si él simplemente contestó a la media noche. Pero me contestó al instante:

 _«Me alegro de que contestaras. Y me alegro de que estén bien. Descansa. Nosotros también los queremos. También desearía estar ahí.»_

Donnie es muy lindo, y creo que por eso me duele todavía más mentirle.

—¿Cómo amaneciste, querida?

Entro en la cocina. Eva está sirviendo café en unas tazas enormes y me sonríe al verme. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Muy bien. Gracias. ¿Y usted?

Me acerco a la mesa. Es alta y las sillas tienen unas patas demasiado largas para que puedas llegar al borde de la mesa. Me pregunto por qué pondrán mesas altas. Siempre he creído que es para sentirte más alto, pero la señora Eva es alta, así que quién sabe.

Me siento en una de las sillas, junto a Raph.

La mesa tiene un montón de adornos florales, al igual que toda la cocina. Hay un plato enorme en el centro que tiene pan tostado, y varios botes con mermelada y mantequilla están a su alrededor.

—Me alegro mucho. Yo estoy muy bien, querida —contesta.

La miro mientras sirve jugo en varios vasos y los acomoda junto a nosotros. Se ve exhausta, si me preguntan.

—¿La ayudo en algo? —inquiero.

—Oh, no. Muchas gracias.

Eva vuelve hacia la estufa y vacía dos huevos sobre un sartén. A continuación, vierte una pizca de aceite y un montoncito de sal. Supongo que me relaja verla cocinar y por eso la observo tanto. No tengo idea de por qué.

—El señor Hans ha salido al trabajo hace unas horas —anuncia, sin mirarnos. Pero la verdad es que creo que me lo está diciendo sólo a mí, así que quiero pensar que Mike y Raph ya lo saben—, así que no podrán verlo esta mañana. Pero él ya desayunó, así que no se preocupen por dejarle comida.

Sonrío. A juzgar por el buen olor del almuerzo, no creo que me hubiera preocupado por eso.

—Oh —digo—. ¿En qué trabaja?

Ella maniobra el sartén con ambas manos; y lo hace con destreza innecesaria. Ojalá pudiera hacer eso. Soy pésima para cocinar, y eso no me ayuda en Nueva York dado que mi tía también es un desastre.

Después se gira hacia mí.

—Empresa automotriz —contesta.

Estoy bebiendo jugo de naranja y casi me ahogo.

—¿En serio?

Ella parece confundida. Se acerca hacia la mesa y deposita los huevos estrellados en mi plato. Le doy las gracias.

—Sí —responde ella, a mi anterior pregunta—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Es mecánico? —pregunto—. Porque, con el tema de nuestro auto, nosotros…

—Oh, no —me interrumpe—. Lo lamento, querida. No me refería a eso. Vende partes de automóviles, eso es todo.

—Oh —digo, tomando un pan tostado y hurgando su sabor entre mis labios. Mastico y digo, entre dientes—: Ya veo. No importa, no se preocupe.

—Pero él podría conocer a algún mecánico bueno. Le diré que se los presente esta tarde.

Sonrío.

—Eso sería lindo, gracias.

—No agradezcas, querida —ella se quita el delantal de la cintura. Sigue encantándome, y supongo que es por la inscripción «I'm sexy, babe» que me da tanta risa—. Los dejo para que coman.

Dejo el pan a un lado y me inclino hacia delante, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y usted? ¿No va a comer?

—Bueno. Alguien tuvo que acompañar al señor Hans en su almuerzo, ¿no es así?

Asiento.

—Sí, claro.

—Disfruten la comida —sonríe.

—Gracias —decimos los tres, al unísono. Parece un coro de muertos. Qué irónico.

Entonces ella sale. Y el silencio se aferra a la habitación de forma incómoda.

Miro a Mike. Él está frente a mí y está escondido detrás de las hojas de un periódico. No creo que le sea interesante, pero no para de leerlo. Y tampoco para de ser silencioso.

—¿Me pasas la mantequilla, Mike? —le digo.

—Oh —dice él, cerrando el periódico y mirándome—. Hola, April. ¿Cómo estás?

Él estira la mano y desliza el bote de mantequilla que está más cerca por encima de la superficie de la mesa.

—Bien. ¿Tú? Parece que dormiste bien.

—Uh-hu —responde, con un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Sonrío.

—¿Qué cuenta el periódico?

Él se encoge de hombros.

—Nada interesante. Impuestos, ventas de autos, ofertas en el supermercado. Oh, y viene un crucigrama y la tira cómica.

Él hace una pausa y sigue comiendo. Después se inclina sobre el periódico, gira varias hojas y parece estar leyendo algo.

—¿Tú sabes quién fue el segundo presidente de Estados Unidos?

Me río.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo?

—Buen punto —concuerda, riendo.

Le doy un mordisco al pan y meto grandes cucharadas de huevo a mi boca. No tengo idea desde cuándo estoy tan hambrienta. Pero al tener el grandioso olor de la comida en mi nariz, supongo que es inevitable.

—Vas a atragantarte —dice Raph, con voz divertida.

Hago una mueca y me vuelvo hacia él.

—Hola a ti también. Me da gusto verte.

Él se ríe.

—Tú sabes que me da gusto verte —me dice—. ¿Por qué tendría que decirlo en voz alta?

—Siempre es lindo oírlo —sonrío.

—Bueno: Me da gusto verte.

¿Desde cuándo me alegra oírlo decir eso? No tengo la menor idea. Pero lo hace.

—¿Ya almorzaste? —le pregunto, porque él no está comiendo.

Sólo tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa y la cara entre las manos. Una expresión de aburrimiento cruza su rostro y, por la forma en que mueve los pies debajo de la mesa, puedo deducir que ha estado demasiado tiempo ahí sentado: en silencio y sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Él señala hacia abajo. Hacia su plato vacío. Es obvio, por las migajas de pan y el sobrante del tocino, que ya comió.

—Bueno, me levanté mucho antes que ustedes dos, holgazanes —dice.

—¡Hey! —se queja Mike—. Tú sabes que mi cerebro no funciona hasta después de las diez de la mañana.

Me río.

—Sí, el mío tampoco —concuerdo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¿Tan malo está? Creo que sí.**_

 _ **Cómo sea. Espero que por lo menos haya sido entretenido de leer.**_

 _ **¡Los quiero! :D**_

 _ **Gocen de un buen día.**_

 _ **Y si no es mucha molestia… ¡Den fav y review! :)**_


	8. Más cosas malas en el viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Muy bien. Intentaré ser breve. Creo que este episodio está mejor que el de ayer, así que me alegro._

 _La escena de Beyoncé me pasó a mí, así que no pude evitar escribirla. Básicamente una amiga mía era April, yo era Mike y mi hermano era Hans. Haha. Bueno, cómo sea. Esto fue escrito rápidamente y no tuvo revisión alguna, así que lamento los errores gramaticales._

 _Y sobre la discusión Raphril… bueno, yo realmente no quería ponerla, pero el hecho de poner a Raph en su carácter usual llamaba a mí. Y yo sé que él puede ser dulce y todo, pero creo que hasta a mí me alteraría el hecho de que April está muy bipolar. Así que, bueno, en conclusión, yo creo que Raph puede ser muy lindo y todo, pero lo común en él es que exploté cuando todo se está saliendo de control así que… Perdón. Pero ya la escribí y no la pienso eliminar porque yo en serio creo que ya era momento de que él explotara. Ponerlo dulce todo el tiempo simplemente no me parecía… ¿real? No sé._

 _Cómo sea. ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Los adoro!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Camino entre la grava. El sol está oculto entre las nubes y el cielo luce de un color plata que encandila. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y froto mis manos fuertemente sobre mi cintura; intento crear fricción sobre la piel de mi cuerpo para sentir más calor, pero creo que no me está funcionando bien. El viento es denso y helado, y ha provocado que el gorro que cubre la desgracia de mi cabello se caiga por séptima vez al suelo.

—Hey. Tal vez deberías pegarlo con cinta —me dice Mike, mirando hacia mí.

Oh, sí. Voy siguiendo a Raph y Mikey entre el sendero de tierra, y sus pies enormes vuelan borrones de polvo hacia mi cara. No pensaba quejarme en voz alta, pero después de la onceava vez que pasa estoy reconsiderándolo seriamente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Supongo que mi cordura no dura demasiado tiempo.

Ellos dos están absortos en una plática sobre chocolate caliente. O estaban, cómo sea.

—Sí, bueno —contesto—. Olvidé la cinta. También. Ya sabes, mi memoria no es lo suficientemente cuerda como para recordar un bolso con doscientos dólares dentro. Menos para recordar una absurda cinta adhesiva.

Raph se ríe. Estira la mano hacia atrás y me da un empujón leve en el hombro.

—Ya no te agobies, pelirroja.

Intento sonreír, pero la amargura de estar atrapada en un pueblo fantasma me recorre ardiendo el pecho, así que no lo consigo.

Ellos siguen hablando sobre por qué el chocolate tiene ingredientes que sirven como veneno en las tortugas normales y sobre si deberían probarlo alguna vez. Yo sólo trato de escuchar la conversación que llevan el señor Hans y el mecánico delante de nosotros.

Ah. Sí. Ya tuve el gran honor de conocer al dichoso señor Hans. Es más gruñón de lo que imaginé, eso es cierto, pero tiene su encanto. Si tuviera que describirlo físicamente, creo que no tardaría mucho. Ya sabes, es el clásico sujeto que describes con cinco palabras: canoso, viejo, flácido y bajo (literalmente, él mide mucho menos de metro y medio). Bueno, tal vez en más, pero eso es lo esencial. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue después de almorzar. Resulta que la señora Eva sí lo llamó; y resulta que el señor Hans llegó en seguida con un mecánico. Supongo que no tenía trabajo en ese momento o no le importó en absoluto cerrar su trabajo en ese momento. Aunque a veces me inclino por la idea de que realmente lo hizo porque quería deshacerse de nosotros lo más pronto posible; digo, no es como si se viera extrañamente feliz al tener a dos tortugas mutantes y a una pelirroja engreída y quejumbrosa en su casa. Él estuvo gritando todo el tiempo porque yo llevaba pijama en el comedor. Y bueno, yo no dejaba de pensar: _Por supuesto, señor Hans, usted ve dos tortugas mutantes en su comedor, y gruñe porque la indefensa pelirroja usa pijama durante la hora del almuerzo._ Bueno, me obligó a cambiarme antes de salir, pero tampoco es como si yo hubiera querido salir al pueblo en pijama así que técnicamente no fue una obligación absoluta. Sólo relativa.

La señora Eva me acompañó arriba mientras me cambiaba de ropa; creo que fue para que los _hombres de la casa_ tuvieran privacidad. Aunque tal vez sólo no quería estar abajo sola con cuatro hombres. Ella me dijo que el señor Hans es así de histérico porque peleó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Hitler lo alteraba mucho (Dios, ¿me estaba comparando con Hitler?). No quise contradecirla, por supuesto, dado a su amabilidad, pero yo no le creí en absoluto. Me refiero al hecho de que peleó, no a lo de Hitler. Hitler es odioso para todo el mundo, menos para los bastardos, claro. Ella me dijo que incluso el más mínimo chillido lo altera porque le recuerda al sonido de las balas.

Cómo sea, Hans sigue siendo gruñón. Haya o no peleado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Pero también es cierto que tiene su lado encantador: él me sostuvo la puerta para que yo pudiera salir primero, como toda una dama.

En ese momento, mi cabeza me susurró _"es porque quiere sacarte primero",_ pero yo lo ignoré rotundamente debido a mi orgullo feminista. Y a mi ego, claro.

Pero estoy divagando. El punto es que el señor Hans nos buscó un mecánico que pudiera reparar el automóvil de mi tía de inmediato. Él nos está conduciendo a su Taller. El mecánico dijo que allí tenía sus herramientas y una enorme camioneta para poder guiarlo hasta el desastre en la carretera.

Son las dos de la tarde y estoy en medio del frío clima con cuatro hombres. En medio de un pueblo fantasma debido a que soy una torpe y dejé que unos tarados abollaran el Ford de mi tía.

Mierda. Mierda en todo su significado.

—Bueno. Aquí estamos. El Taller de Garrett —anunció el mecánico.

Yo estaba tan absorta viendo la inmensa calle y los cientos de edificios viejos que no puse atención a que ellos se habían detenido ya. Así que choqué abruptamente con el caparazón de Mike. Y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque el Sr. Tortuga Gruñón-Dulce me agarró por el codo y tiró de mí hacia arriba. Sus manos gigantes me rodearon la piel del antebrazo con suavidad (y mucha agilidad) y tiraron de él con firmeza hasta estabilizarme en el suelo.

Si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que el mecánico habló de nuevo (y tomó la atención de Raph), me hubiera sonrojado debido a que aterricé con ambas manos sobre su pecho. Me refiero a que, demonios, mi rostro había estado a dos pulgadas del de Raph y yo casi moría por besarlo.

Mierda Santa. Yo-no-acabo-de-pensar-eso.

—Chicos —dice el mecánico (¿cómo dijo que se llamaba? ¿Gabe? Sí. Era Gabe)—. ¿Quién de ustedes sabe exactamente dónde quedó el automóvil?

Yo levanto una mano. _¿Por qué levanto una mano?_ Apenas y recuerdo bien mi nombre en este momento. _¿Era Amber? ¿O era April?_

 _Mierda, Raph. ¿Desde cuándo causas ese efecto en las personas?_

Después de mi guerra interna de pensamientos, escuché a Gabe hablar.

—Muy bien. Entonces tú irás al frente conmigo, jovencita.

Abro mis ojos como platos.

—No —digo. Estoy segura de haber escuchado a Raph decirlo también.

—Ella viene con nosotros atrás —dice Raph.

No sé por qué, pero el hecho de que sea "sobreprotector" conmigo, me hace sentir hormigueo en el estómago.

—Me sentiría más cómoda así —digo.

Mikey me rodea los hombros con un brazo y asiente.

—Uh-hu, amigo. Ella es nuestra.

Me río.

—Bien, bien. La chica irá atrás —masculla Gabe, con los brazos en ristre.

Así que, después de que Gabe revisara quién sabe qué cosa de la camioneta, y subiera las herramientas en la cajuela, yo me encontraba apretujada entre Mikey y la puerta derecha del asiento trasero.

La camioneta era una especie de vehículo antiguo modificado con piezas modernas. Tal vez esa era la explicación de que tuviera las puertas tan brillantes y los neumáticos demasiado viejos. Adentro olía a lejía y a alcohol; y estaba más sucio que el motor del Ford. Sí, así de sucio.

Meto mis pies dentro de mi límite corporal para no tener que enterrarlos en las gomas de mascar y los paquetes de galletas que hay en el suelo. La suciedad simplemente me parece insoportable. Bueno, no la suciedad en forma. La suciedad de _esta forma._

—La papa se come a la lenteja —dice Mike.

—¿Eh?

Me giro hacia él y le doy una mirada confusa.

—¿Eh? —repito, como si no estuviera segura de que él me había escuchado.

—Eso es lo que dice —señala Mike, a la defensiva—. Encima del espejo retrovisor: «La papa se come a la lenteja».

Miro por encima del asiento del copiloto y lo compruebo. Tiene razón.

—Es un slogan —dice Gabe—. Ya saben. La papa se come a la lenteja. Garrett se come los problemas.

¿Quién es Garrett?

—¿Eh? —Creo que se me trabó la lengua.

—Sí, ya saben. Las papas son buenas, como yo, Garrett —¿era Garrett?—, y las lentejas son asquerosas, así que representan el problema. Garrett se come los problemas. La papa se come a la lenteja.

Todo lo que puedo decir después de eso es:

—A mí me gustan las lentejas.

—A mí también —gruñe Hans—. Me parecen candentes.

No creo que ese viejito sepa el significado de esa palabra.

—Sigo sin entender —dice Mike.

Me inclino hacia él, con el hombro rozando su caparazón.

—No te preocupes —murmuro—. Yo tampoco entiendo.

Él se ríe.

Garrett, que antes era Gabe, enciende la radio. Estamos saliendo del pueblo y, al mirar por la ventana, puedo observar a la casa de Eva. Se ve tan linda desde afuera como desde adentro.

Bueno, después de unos minutos de escuchar la radio de Garrett, me di cuenta de que él era un completo admirador de Beyoncé. Y también me di cuenta de que a Mikey le gustaba esa chica. No lo culpo, yo adoro su voz. Me refiero a, por Dios, es Beyoncé, ¿a quién no le gusta su voz?

Mike tarareaba el tono de una canción tras otra, intentando maniobrar los cambios bruscos en la melodía y los ritmos difíciles de seguir.

Yo sólo estoy mirando por la ventana del automóvil y miro la carretera, atenta para ver alguna señal del Ford. Es complicado, porque a causa del frío del clima y de la calidez del interior del vehículo, los vidrios están demasiado empañados.

Después de un momento, que no puedo definir qué tan largo es, me aburro de mirar los mismos árboles y el mismo pavimento gris. Qué más da si me distraigo un poco. Faltan kilómetros para llegar al automóvil de mi tía.

Deslizo mi dedo a través de la superficie cristalina del vidrio y hago figuras en él. Me encanta hacer eso, a pesar de que suene ridículo e infantil. Creo que nadie puede ver un vidrio empañado a causa del vapor frío y no hacer figuras en él. Es como una tradición de los vidrios, o algo así. Primero dibujo unos árboles patéticos y después manzanas. A continuación, me distraigo haciendo estrellas, y pierdo la cuenta de cuántas llevo dibujadas porque siempre estoy tratando de hacer una mejor que la anterior y creo que, a medida que avanzo, cualquier estrella que dibuje se ve peor que su antecesor. En seguida, escribo mi nombre. Creo que sería raro si no lo hiciera. Y entonces, antes de que siquiera me dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, estoy escribiendo una R y… bueno, supongo que consiguen la idea de qué letras vinieron después de eso.

Abro los ojos de forma desorbitada y el rubor corre alrededor de todo mi rostro.

Mierda. Yo no acabo de hacer eso. Yo _no_ acabo de hacer eso.

Cierro mi mano en un puño y comienzo a tallar frenéticamente el vidrio. Miro hacia atrás cuando la evidencia es eliminada y nadie me ha puesto atención. Mike sigue cantando, Garrett y Hans siguen charlando y… Raph hace lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Me inclino hacia el frente y me asomo por delante de Mike. Raph tiene los ojos cerrados y mueve los pies al compás de la música. Se ve tan relajado. Creo que nunca lo he visto más relajado. Al menos, en estos días. Su rostro está en una apacible tranquilidad, y sus labios forman una pequeña sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreír al verlo.

Mikey se ríe y, cuando lo miro, él me está viendo. Así que sí, él me ha visto en medio del _crimen._

—No digas nada, ¿quieres? —murmuro. Sé que mi rostro está pasando por todos los tonos rojos existentes.

Él sonríe. Sigue cantando inocentemente encima de la voz de Beyoncé. Y después se pasa una mano por los labios y junta dos de sus dedos, como si tuviera una llave invisible en las manos. Estira la mano y hace como si quisiera entregarme la llave. Sonrío.

—Puedes quedártela —le digo, sonriendo.

Y entonces pasó algo extraño. La canción anterior cambió y comenzó a sonar «Single Ladies». Y yo me puse como loca porque en serio, en serio, adoro esa maldita canción. La verdad no sé por qué me gusta tanto, pero me gusta. Supongo que es el coro. Es adictivo.

Uh-hu. Eso quiere decir que yo estaba moviendo los brazos como una demente y cantaba el coro como si no tuviera cuerdas vocales normales. Mike me seguía, aunque no se sabía la letra así que decía palabras que ni siquiera existían. Creo que Hans se estaba tapando los oídos, no sé. Garrett Gabe cantaba la canción entera mientras daba giros amistosos al volante. Y Raph… Raph se estaba riendo histéricamente. La verdad, creo que jamás en mi vida lo había visto reír de esa forma. Pero seguí cantando como maniática porque quería seguir viéndolo reír de esa forma.

Bueno. Lo que pasó después fue un borrón para mí. Sé que dejé de cantar después porque mi garganta quedó aturdida. Sé que Garrett Gabe siguió cantando, pero con voz baja. Y sé que Mike se durmió encima de Raph. En realidad, creo que Raph también se durmió.

Y yo tuve que mantener los ojos abiertos durante todo el camino, porque debía hacerlo. Pero tenía sueño.

* * *

Había pasado una hora y media de viaje. Garret Gabe había detenido la camioneta en la orilla de la carretera y yo, Mike y Raph buscábamos varios metros alrededor. Ningún rastro del Ford. Y yo sabía lo que eso significaba.

Aunque quisiera engañarme a mí misma, sabía que lo habían robado. Es decir, estuvimos un día sin él y, demonios, yo no lo escondí tan genial; ¿quién no iba a ver un automóvil en medio de la nada? ¿Quién no iba a resistir la tentación de llevárselo si tenía doscientos dólares dentro?

Las piernas me aflojan debajo del cuerpo.

¿Por qué un buen día tiene que terminar como mierda?

—¿Estás segura de que era aquí, April? —me pregunta Raph—. Probablemente te equivocaste y…

—¡No! —grito—. ¡Estoy segura de que era aquí!

Él alza una ceja.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñe—. Mierda, April. Todo el tiempo estás toda… toda… bipolar.

—¿Bipolar? —chillo, agitando los brazos en el aire.

Sí, estaba _un poco_ bipolar.

—¡Sí! —grita él, en respuesta—. En un momento estás bien y pareces toda linda y dulce. Y te ríes lindo y… en otro sólo… ¡poof!

—Bueno —replico, molesta—. ¡Discúlpame por estar como una mierda cuando mi vida es una mierda! Porque, por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos varados en un pueblo y me han robado doscientos dólares. ¡Doscientos dólares, Raphael!

—¡Sí! —creo que ha subido demasiado el tono de voz—. ¡Doscientos! Estamos varados en un absurdo pueblo, sin automóvil y sin dinero y… ¡todo-es-TU-culpa!

Doy un paso atrás. Puede que luzca dramático, pero mi boca sólo puede caer abierta. Él tiene razón. Es cierto. Todo esto es _sólo mi_ culpa. Pero el hecho de que él lo diga me duele. Sus palabras me escosen en el pecho; y las lágrimas me pican detrás de los ojos. Y comienzo a retroceder y alejarme de él, porque no quiero que me vea llorar.

Me giro y me vuelvo hacia la camioneta de Garrett. Comienzo a pisar fuerte y las lágrimas comienzan a salir de mis ojos. Me froto frenéticamente las mejillas para ahuyentar las lágrimas y estoy segura de que se me han puesto rojas.

—April… —escucho, detrás de mí.

Sé que está arrepentido. Sé que lo estoy volviendo loco y por eso ha explotado de esa forma. Sé que, de alguna forma, él no quería decir aquello.

Pero no quiero escucharlo en este momento. Simplemente no quiero.

Y, de ninguna manera, voy a dejar que me vea llorar.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Revieeeeeew! ¡PLEASE! ¡Y den Fav! ¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡LOS ADORO!**_


	9. El viaje también es peligroso

**El viaje.**

 **Nota del Autor:** No puedo expresar lo agradecida que estoy porque ustedes sigan leyendo mis historias. ¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Es obvio que yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Haría un desastre.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, el señor Hans cree que nuestra presencia en la casa servirá para cubrir los pendientes. Esta mañana, después de desayunar, nos envió a los tres al supermercado con una lista más grande que yo. El papel garabateado se enrollaba y extendía muy por debajo de mis pies cuando yo alcé la lista en el aire. _Huevos, pan, leche, cereal… blah, blah, blah._ La señora Eva insistió en que se estaba comportando muy grosero con "los invitados", pero yo intervine y dije que no sería alguna molestia ir. En ese momento, mi instinto me decía que la señora Eva y el señor Hans eran viejos y probablemente ir al supermercado era una tarea difícil para ellos, así que me ofrecí a ayudar. Eva había sido muy linda con nosotros después de todo. Y nosotros habíamos acabado con la mitad de su despensa habitual, así que era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero, siendo muy sincera conmigo misma, odio ir al supermercado. Sobre todo al supermercado de esta ciudad, porque hay demasiada gente y el lugar es pequeño y apretado. Y apenas puedo moverme entre los pasillos sin chocar con alguien.

Nadie se ha dado cuenta de que hay unas tortugas mutantes en la tienda, o a nadie le importa. Porque no ha habido comentarios al respecto. Ni siquiera murmullos, lo cual es increíble. Me hace suponer que tal vez la gente de aquí está muy acostumbrada a ver cosas como esa. La verdad es que no quiero averiguarlo.

Mis pies se mueven a través del suelo mientras miro encima de mí a los números de los pasillos y a las etiquetas de los alimentos. _¿Embutidos? No. ¿Área de limpieza? No._ Me detengo junto al tercer corredor y miro hacia adentro. _¿Cereales y sopas? Sí._

Me meto dentro de la sección y mi vista hurga a mi alrededor. Según la lista de la señora Eva, ella necesita unos cereales integrales cuya marca nunca he visto en venta. Caja grande, para variar.

Antes de desacomodar los alimentos de las repisas, miro la lista en busca de cosas que faltan. _Carne, papas, ajo, limpiador…_

—¡Mikey! —me vuelvo hacia mi compañero y lo miro—. ¿Ya encontraste la avena?

Él niega con la cabeza. Sus brazos están enganchados al manubrio del carrito comercial y tararea una canción. Raphael está a su lado revisando las cosas ya empacadas.

—No —me grita Mikey, en respuesta—. Yo estaba buscando la miel, ¿recuerdas? Raph se ocupa de la avena.

Asiento y vuelvo a girarme de espaldas a él. No pienso preguntarle a Raph sobre la avena. Que él se ocupe.

—¿Quieres que lo ayude a buscarla? —me pregunta Mike, detrás.

—Sí, gracias —contesto, sin mirarlo.

La cuestión es que, después de la pequeña discusión entre Raph y yo, hay una pequeña tensión entre ambos. Es decir, él es lo suficientemente obstinado como para no pedirme disculpas, y yo soy lo suficientemente egocéntrica como para admitir que hago un drama por ello.

No voy a mentir y decir que él no lo ha intentado, después de todo. Ayer por la noche, justo al llegar a la casa de la señora Eva y justo después de enterarme que había perdido el auto favorito de mi tía y 200 dólares, él se acercó a mí en la habitación.

" _¿April? ¿Podemos hablar? Yo…", "April, yo no quise…", "Oh, vamos. ¿No vas a hablarme?"…_ Hasta que se hartó y dejó de hablarme también. Ahora gruñe siempre y su ceño fruncido no desaparece. Incluso cuando Mikey cantó una canción de Beyoncé en sueños. No mostró ni una sonrisa. Así que supongo que le amargué la vida.

—¡April! ¡Vamos a ir al siguiente pasillo!

—¡Está bien, Mike!

Empujo mi mano hacia atrás, como si le restara importancia.

Sólovoy a tomar el cereal y…

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Frunzo el ceño ante el sonido. Nunca me he caracterizado por la agudeza en el oído, así que me parece extraño poder escucharlo con su volumen tan insignificante. Me adelanto en el pasillo, intentando escuchar más fuerte. Giro mi cabeza hacia un lado y otro hasta que descubro el origen del sonido.

Me dirijo hacia el final del corredor, y mi mano explora entre las repisas. Las cajas de cereal son empujadas en mi camino y me hago paso para inclinar la cabeza y escuchar.

 _Beep, beep, beep…_ Miro con los ojos entrecerrados y la luz roja me destella en el rostro.

Y entonces…

Mierda. Es una bomba, _¡es una bomba!_

Me echo hacia atrás de forma instintiva y corro hacia el siguiente pasillo. Tengo que ir por Mikey y Raph. Tengo que salvarlos. Tenemos que salir, _tenemos-que-salir._

Corro por todo el pasillo, empujando a la gente que se cruza en mi camino. Hago una vuelta en U al llegar al final del corredor y resbalo en mi intento de seguir corriendo rápido. Sin embargo, me levanto al instante y avanzo entre el laberinto de gente, hasta que diviso a los chicos.

—¡Mike! —digo, con aprehensión. Lo tomo de un brazo y tiro de él, alejándolo del carrito. Raph puede seguirnos—. Hay que irnos. Ya.

Él encaja los talones de los pies en el suelo, repentinamente confundido.

—¡April! ¿Conseguiste el cereal? Raph estaba pensando en llevar esas bolitas de queso que…

—¡Mikey! ¡Hay que irnos! ¡YA!

Él alza ambas manos en señal de rendición.

—Está bien, April. No te preocupes. Sólo voy por el carro y…

Él se gira y yo enrosco mi mano alrededor de su brazo y vuelvo a tirar, con todas mis fuerzas. No logro moverlo ni un poco. La gente está mirándonos, y supongo que sí estoy haciendo demasiado escándalo, pero no pienso bajar el volumen de mi voz.

—¡No! ¡Deja el carro! ¡Hay-Que-Irnos-YA!

Tiro de él y deslizo los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, April? —pregunta Raph, con una mueca confundida.

—¡Tú cállate!

Él pone los ojos en blanco.

—Qué madura.

—¡Sí! ¡Soy muy madura! ¡Ahora hay que irnos!

Ambos se quedan en su lugar, de brazos cruzados. Raph tienes esa expresión gruñona en el rostro y Mike no para de mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loca. Ambos parecen estar viendo a su hija caprichuda, y eso me molesta. ¡No me quiero ir por un estúpido capricho!

—¡No entienden! ¡Hay una…!

 _¡CRASH!_

Los restos de plástico y metal explotan en el aire, junto con los montones de comida y empaques. Hay una voluta de humo y neblina apestosa que no me deja ver nada, u oler nada. Sé que algo me ha golpeado en un costado, porque lo siento picarme, y el impacto es tan fuerte que me ha nublado la visión y me ha dejado un terrible dolor en torno al brazo. Me tambaleo torpemente hacia atrás, caigo al suelo y ruedo unos metros más allá, donde mi capacidad periférica es mínima y no estoy segura de si los chicos están del otro lado de la tienda.

Cierro mis ojos, sumiéndome en el dolor. Algo gotea por el costado de mi rostro y me empapa el pelo. La garganta me pica, así que toso una y otra vez, y disfruto de la agonía de estar acostada en el frío suelo con el humo a mi alrededor y el silencio inerte de las personas. Hay un terrible zumbido en mis oídos y me quedo quieta durante mi horrible pérdida de sangre, así que no puedo deducir cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que alguien me mueve suavemente.

—April…

Sé que está hablando. Que cualquier persona que esté intentando arrastrarme del suelo, está hablando. Pero ni siquiera tengo fragmentos, lo único que puedo escuchar es mi nombre y el constante _Beep-zzzmm_ de mis oídos.

Abro los ojos y miro a Raphael. Mi visión sigue borrosa, así que es como si lo viera a través de un vidrio empañado. Las lágrimas cubren los contornos de mis ojos y siento hormigas en todo el cuerpo.

—Raph…—grazno.

No sé lo que contestó, pero pude ver sus labios moverse. Él lleva a Mike inconsciente sobre su hombro y su boca gotea sangre.

No recuerdo qué pasó después, porque mis ojos se cerraron, y lo único que pude hacer es aceptar la oscuridad que me envolvió y el dolor ajeno en mi cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Muy bien! Después de esto va a haber un poco de acción. La historia está por terminar. ¿Qué creen que pase con April y Mike? ¿Raph podrá ayudarlos él solo? ¿Quién habrá puesto la bomba ahí?**_

 _ **Disculpen si es un giro enorme y poco creíble, pero yo ya estaba pensando que ponía muy poco suspenso en la historia. ¡Mañana publico el capítulo siguiente!**_

 _ **Y lamento si el capítulo es corto, originalmente era mucho más largo, pero decidí que quería dejarlo en suspenso y que, si hacía los capítulos más cortos, la historia duraría más. Porque francamente le falta muy poco para terminar.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ¿Algún review? ¿Fav?**_

 _ **¡Graciaaaaaas!**_

 _ **Los adoro, personitas.**_


	10. El viaje también es relajante

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _¡Siguiente capítulo publicado! Espero que les guste._

 _Me disculpo de antemano si la actitud tranquila de April no es creíble aquí. Es decir, si yo me despertara después de haber sufrido un ataque (después de estar relacionada con una detonación de bomba) en un vehículo extraño y con el cabello empapado de sangre, estaría como loca. Pero supongo que no quise poner a April histérica aquí porque, bueno, ella ya pasó por demasiadas cosas y sólo quiere estar relativamente tranquila, así que es mejor escuchar que sólo soltar maldiciones e improperios._

 _Ah. Y yo realmente no quería que Raphril siguiera molesto entre sí, me molestaba mucho la idea, haha. Así que: ¡reconciliación!_

 _Disfruten la lectura._

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Si soy sincera, yo no esperaba abrir los ojos en medio de un fresco agradable y con la voz de Katy Perry de fondo. Esperaba escuchar una serie de pitios y chillidos que me indicarían que estaba en un Hospital, rodeada de agujas y tanques de oxígeno que me devolverían a la realidad; o tal vez escuchar los gritos de mi tía en la mañana que me dirían que todo había sido una especie de horrible pesadilla.

Pero no.

Me despierto aturdida. Hay un zumbido constante en mis oídos y mi visión es más borrosa que nunca. Muevo mi cabeza ligeramente mientras mis sentidos se adaptan al entorno. Parpadeo un par de veces con ojos legañosos hasta divisar la carretera en frente, a través de un vidrio.

—Creí que no despertarías, Bella Durmiente —la voz suena como si mi cabeza estuviera debajo del agua, sin embargo: burbujeante y distante.

Miro hacia un lado, y el simple movimiento hace que mi cabeza me explote en un lío de dolor. Gimo, pero mis brazos se sienten tan cansados que no soy capaz ni de sujetarme el cráneo.

—Raph…—grazno.

—Hey. Está bien. Sé conducir —bromea.

Intento reír, pero me duele.

—¿Qué…?

—Mike está dormido en la parte de atrás.

Me giro lentamente y lo miro por el espejo retrovisor. Sí, ahí está, con rostro angelical y sin ninguna cicatriz.

—El impacto de la bomba lo lanzó lejos y lo dejó inconsciente.

Tardo un momento en reaccionar a lo que dijo. _¿Bomba? ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…?_

—Afortunadamente, no le dejó ningún daño. Nada lo golpeó o le dejó una cicatriz o herida… Bueno, al menos no superficial. Se despertó unos minutos después, en medio del humo y de la gente muerta, y comenzó a hablar incoherencias.

Hace una pausa.

—Pero después de explicarle lo que ocurrió, se calmó un poco. Supongo que saber los hechos era más tranquilizador que sólo despertar sin conocimiento… —él se remueve incómodo en su lugar y se aclara la garganta—. Bueno. Estuvo bien hasta que… Huh, hasta que te vio.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasó? —logro pronunciar, con voz ronca.

—¿No recuerdas la bomba?

Cierro los ojos en silencio. Es como si mi mente quisiera recordarlo, pero lo único que permanece en mi cerbero es la imagen mía tirada en el suelo, rodeada de humo, los número rojos, los chillidos y constantes _beep_ … Sí. Era una bomba.

—Lo recuerdo.

—Bien, entonces.

—¿Qué me pasó?

—Algo te golpeó. No estoy muy seguro de qué fue, pero pienso que pudo ser algún pedazo de techo o pared. Había muchas de esas cosas volando por el aire, después de todo.

Cierro los ojos una vez más.

—Oh, vaya —murmuro.

—Sí, bueno. _Lo que sea_ te golpeó en la cabeza y te… rasguñó un poco.

Esta vez sí me río.

—¿Cuánta sangre hubo? —pregunto.

—Mmm… creo que no te gustaría saberlo.

—Ugh. Tal vez es por eso que me siento tan mareada.

Mi voz sonaba tan débil.

—Podría ser un factor para ello, seguro —dijo él.

—¿Y cómo es que… hiciste todo solo?

—Oh. No hice todo solo. Mike se puso como loco al ver la sangre, sí, pero me ayudó a vendarte. Él buscó una prenda para hacer presión sobre la herida mientras yo te revisé el cráneo. La verdad no estuvo tan grave; pero ya sabes cómo es la cabeza. Toda frágil; parece una _bomba_. Un simple rasguño y toda la sangre se esfuma del cráneo.

Me río de nuevo, a pesar de los escalofríos de mi espina dorsal y de lo mucho que me pica la garganta.

—Y al final te vendamos y…

—Espera —interrumpo, dudosa. Si no digo la pregunta, me va a comer viva—, ¿quién puso la bomba? ¿Lo sabes?

—No lo sé todavía. Nadie lo sabe. Creo que van a hacer una investigación.

Asiento. Me recargo sobre el asiento y me llevo ambas manos hacia la frente. Sí, ahí está mi supuesta venda. Una blusa veraniega de flores rosas y fondo amarillento; aunque los colores se confunden a causa de la mancha roja-marrón ridículamente enorme. Me miro por el espejo retrovisor y confirmo mis sospechas: me veo hilarante, como una especie de Sultán al estilo Estadounidense tonto. Al bajar mis manos un poco más, hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza, siento cómo los mechones de mi cabello están húmedos y se pegan a mi nuca desordenadamente.

—Por favor dime que lo húmedo de mi pelo no es sangre —suplico.

Él se ríe.

—No querrás saberlo.

Gimo.

—Ow, mierda.

—De todos modos no importa porque este automóvil no es nuestro, así que si lo manchas…

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Oh, mierda. Mi garganta acaba de morir.

—Uh…

—¿Estamos en un automóvil robado?

—Sí, bueno. No te pongas así. Escucha. La cuestión es…

—Así que ahora somos como criminales —interrumpo.

—No exactamente.

Me río amargamente.

—No. La policía sólo creerá que tomamos prestado un vehículo. De forma permanente. Y no le importará en absoluto.

—La cuestión es esa, April. La policía _ya_ cree que nosotros somos criminales. Incluso antes de robar el auto.

Frunzo el ceño. De pronto me estoy sintiendo mareada de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno. Después del incidente, alguien llamó a la Comisaría. Los policías comenzaron a revisar y, como estábamos cerca de la detonación, ellos nos anotaron como los principales sospechosos.

—¿Sin investigar más a fondo? Qué idiotas. Estoy segura de que había muchísimas personas más cerca que nosotros. ¡La tienda estaba repleta! Tenía que haber alguien cerca de ahí, también.

—No evitaron una detonación de bomba en el único supermercado de la ciudad —dice él, con voz plagada de ironía—. A mí no me parecen muy competentes.

 _Buen punto._

—Ya veo.

—Resumiendo, Mike y yo pudimos cargarte y escapar antes de que esos bastardos nos metieran a juicio por algo que no hicimos. Huimos en el primer automóvil que vimos. Obviamente no era nuestro, así que ya tenemos algo más anotado en nuestro expediente.

Respingo. Resultado del dolor y de la trágica historia.

—Y puede que haya hecho algunos daños a propiedades a causa de mi mal conducción. Así que ahí va otra cosa en el mío.

Me río. Una tortuga mutante cargando a una damisela inconsciente repleta de sangre, y huyendo en un automóvil de la injusticia policiaca mientras hace destrozos por todos lados. La idea me causa gracia, en serio.

—Oh, vaya. Creo que volveré a dormir.

—Sería lo mejor.

Él hace un movimiento brusco con el volante y tengo que sujetarme lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caerme del asiento y volar hacia el parabrisas. Mike, en la parte de atrás, apenas respinga ante el abrupto cambio de velocidad.

—Hum. Creo que sería mejor si me quedo vigilándote.

Él sonríe.

—¿Y qué planes tiene, señor conductor?

—Que tú conduzcas en la próxima estación.

Me río.

—¿Destino? —pregunto

—Nueva York —responde él automáticamente—. Ya me harté de este maldito viaje.

—Seguro —mascullo, en aprobación. _Yo también estoy harta de esto._

Cierro los ojos de nuevo y disfruto del amigable silencio. La voz de Katy Perry se escucha muy baja en el fondo del ambiente y todo es tan fresco y cómodo que incluso, por un momento, me olvido del dolor que me estalla en un lado del cráneo y el hormigueo que me cruza por todo el cuerpo.

—Leonardo va a matarme —murmura Raph, después de un rato. El tono de su voz es indescifrable, pero deduzco que no lo está diciendo en broma.

—Va a matarnos —corrijo—. A los dos. No hay que meter al pobre de Mikey en este escándalo. Pero bueno, pensando de forma positiva, si Leo nos mata, probablemente Donnie no vuelva a hablarle. Ya sabes, porque soy su favorita.

Raphael se echa a reír.

—Y supongo que Sensei vivirá con la culpa, así que no creo que se lo permita. Tal vez sólo nos venga un buen sermón.

Él asiente. El silencio vuelve a reinar la atmósfera durante unos minutos hasta que lo escucho hablar de nuevo.

—Y… ¿April?

—¿Mmm?

—Lo lamento. En serio. Yo…

 _No puedo creer que todavía sienta culpa por eso. No después de salvarme._

—Hey —sonrío—. Todo está olvidado ya. Yo hice un inútil drama por eso. Me salvaste la vida. ¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer después de eso? ¿Seguir enojada por una estupidez? Nop.

Me río.

—Maldito —chillo, con diversión—. Ugh. Salvaste mi vida. Eso quiere decir que ahora te debo una.

Él se ríe.

—Una grande —concuerda.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y sonrío.

—Hablo en serio…

—Yo también —bromea.

—… Gracias —continúo—. No sé qué haría sin ti. No sé incluso por qué me enojé tanto. No puedo soportar el hecho de que no hablemos, siquiera… Simplemente estoy tan feliz de saber que estás bien que podría besarte.

Cierro los ojos, con una sonrisa. _De verdad podría hacerlo._ Hay una pausa relativamente larga, y no sé qué se supone que deba decir o qué es lo que él esté pensando.

Y entonces, lo oigo reír. Y casi puedo escuchar su sonrisa divertida, cuando me dice con voz coqueta:

—¿Lo harías?

* * *

 _ **¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Creen que Raphril se bese? Huh…**_

 _ **¡Los adoro personitas!**_


	11. El viaje romántico

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Quiero aclarar que Raphril no se besó en ese momento. Sólo era una especie de coqueteo-broma clásico de ellos. Así que adelanté la escena un poco, porque el viaje después de aquella frase fue extrañamente silencioso._

 _Y ahora este capítulo inicia con April en una tienda de auto-servicio. Creo que así se llaman, no estoy segura._

 _Ah. Quiero aclarar que escribir un poco sobre mi OC Ben al principio me dio risa. Es decir, ¿un cajero que coquetea con cada chica en la fila de la tienda? No sé, me dio risa. Me cae bien, a pesar del patán que claramente es. Y sobre el supuesto cumplido de "tu trasero no es de este mundo", la frase no es mía, y casi me orino de la risa cuando la escuché: Frase cortesía de la bella y encantadora Mabel (venía en su libro sobre frases para coquetear que le dio a la Bruja Manos). *¿Alguien más obsesionada con Gravity Falls? ¿Nadie? Bueno*._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura! Y disculpen si la última escena suena algo forzada. Intenté con todas mis fuerzas que no sonara como tal, pero simplemente no sabía cómo acomodarla para que fuera como yo quería. Bah. Cosas de mi mente._

 _¡Los adoro personitas!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Coloco las bolsas de papas fritas sobre la barra y espero. El cajero (un hombre tatuado, con una gorra en la cabeza y el nombre de Ben impreso en el uniforme) me recibe con una sonrisa arrogante.

—Hey, linda —dice, checando el precio de un paquete de galletas.

Ignoro el tono sutilmente egocéntrico y coqueto de su voz, y sonrío.

—Hola —lo saludo.

—¿Eres de por aquí? —pregunta, pasando al precio de las bebidas.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿A qué se debe el interés?

—Pues, ya sabes —dice él, encogiéndose de hombros—, yo sólo creí que venías de otro planeta, porque tu trasero no-es-de-este-mundo.

Alzo una ceja. La joven que está detrás de mí en la fila se echa a reír, con una mano sobre su boca.

—Oh, woah —resoplo, con frustración—. Vaya.

Él se ríe, de una forma irritantemente condescendiente.

—¿Te gustan los chicos rudos? —él junta todos mis nuevos productos y, oprimiendo un botón del teclado de su computadora, imprime el recibo de compra—. Porque tengo una motocicleta afuera y un apartamento solo en…

—Quiero una bolsa con eso —interrumpo.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Oh, claro —masculla, mientras empaqueta las bolsas de frituras—. Son diez dólares con siete centavos.

Saco el dinero de mi bolsillo y lo empujo por la barra hasta él. Cargo las dos bolsas de papel que llevan mi próxima comida, y le sonrío forzadamente.

—Conserva el cambio —digo; después me inclino hacia delante y murmuro—: Y para la próxima, Ben —mis ojos ruedan y se dirigen a la rubia que sigue detrás de mí—, no menciones su trasero, o vas a asustarla.

Él se ríe.

—Lo que digas, corazón.

—Sí… —alargo la palabra, incómoda—, tal vez no debí darte dinero extra.

Me dirijo hacia la salida. En el estacionamiento, diviso la camioneta dorada separada del resto de los automóviles y sonrío mientras camino hacia ella. El cielo es de un color azul-amarillento y una franja naranja adorna el horizonte, indicando la llegada del atardecer. Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros de Nueva York y Raphael ha decidido que, para no levantar sospechas en caso de que alguien de por aquí esté enterado del automóvil robado, vamos a llegar hasta la ciudad en autobús.

El internet bendito de mi T-Phone me consiguió tres entradas en una estación cerca de aquí. Tres kilómetros más de carretera, para ser exactos. Para eso se necesita una buena cantidad de dulces, bebidas y frituras; así que me ofrecí para ir a una tienda en las orillas de la calle, justo al lado de una gasolinera.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y me lanzo al asiento.

—… y por eso creo que… —Mike interrumpe su cansado discurso y me mira, rebosante de emoción—. ¿Trajiste los gusanos picantes?

Me río. Mi mano hurga entre la bolsa de papel y saca el paquete grande. Lo lanzo hacia atrás.

—Ahí tienes.

Sigo hurgando y tomo un paquete de galletas de coco.

—Y ahí tienes lo tuyo Raph —digo, entregándoselo.

Él sonríe.

Entonces mi celular comienza a vibrar. Lo tomo y miro la pantalla. _Donnie._ Levanto un dedo en la dirección de Raphael y Mike; y con los labios articulo un _Voy a contestar_ silencioso.

" _Hey. Hola, Donnie. ¿Qué pasa?" Llamo._

" _Hola, April. ¿Cómo están? Ya no han llamado y…"_

" _Estamos bien, Donnie. Gracias. De hecho ya vamos de regreso."_

 _Hay un momento de silencio, y puedo escuchar su lenta respiración._

" _Oh." Responde._

 _Hundo los labios._

" _Parece que están bien, entonces."_

" _Sí."_

" _¿Y los artículos viejos de tu tía? Estaba pensando que si pueden llegar a la guarida antes de ir a tu casa yo podría inspeccionarlos. Siempre me…"_

" _No." Oh, mierda. Me golpeo mentalmente._

"… _¿Qué?"_

 _Piensa en una excusa, piensa en una excusa._

" _Es que…" Oh, maldito e inservible cerebro. "Lo que pasa es…"_

 _Cierro los ojos y suspiro, culpable._

" _Lo que pasa es que no los pudimos comprar."_

 _Más silencio. Más incómodo._

" _¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo?"_

" _Nada malo. Es sólo que nos retrasamos un poco y Carl vendió los artículos a otra persona."_

 _Él se aclara la garganta del otro lado de la línea._

" _Oh, vaya. Lo lamento, April."_

 _Mi cabeza me duele. Ya me he quitado la blusa del cráneo, porque la herida ha dejado de sangrar. Pero el corte todavía es visible. Entonces veo mi reflejo, observo las bolsas debajo de mis ojos y, de pronto, me siento mucho más incómoda en este automóvil. Porque es robado. Porque, de sólo pensar que yo le estoy mintiendo a Donnie, que le estoy mintiendo a uno de mis mejores amigos… la culpa me da náuseas._

" _Sí. Mi tía va a matarme." Al menos eso es verdad._

" _No. ¿Sabes? Creo que sé cómo ayudarte. La otra vez curioseaba en la basura del centro militar y encontré unos chips y tecnología interesante. Pero dentro de lo que recopilé venían unas… cosas. Unos artilugios que encontré en un centro militar, ya sabes. Al parecer eran posesiones de un antiguo cadete que estuvo en la Guerra. Creo que eso podría servir para regalo de tu tía."_

 _El solo pensar en que él está intentando ayudarme, de forma impresionantemente dulce, me revuelve el estómago. Yo no debería mentirle._

" _Eres muy lindo. Creo que serviría. Iré a la guarida en cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York, ¿sí?"_

" _Claro, April." Su voz sonaba más animada, ahora. "¿Y cómo se comportan Raph y Mike?"_

 _El repentino cambio de tema me deja incómoda. Giro mi cabeza y veo a Raph y Mikey haciendo una guerra de comida con galletas y gusanos picantes. Sonrío._

" _Bien. Muy bien."_

" _Oh."_

" _Pero… los extraño. A ti y a Leo."_

" _Tal vez mañana, ya que haya pasado todo esto del viaje, pueda enseñarte algo nuevo en lo que estuve trabajando. Tiene que ver con el Kraang. Creo que te gustará."_

 _Frunzo los labios. La culpa es inevitable. Miro a Raphael de nuevo, y pienso en todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos y en las malditas mariposas que revolotean en mi estómago cuando estoy junto a él, y me duele. Porque sé que Donnie me quiere, y sé que cuando vuelva del viaje, todo será como antes. Y Raph y yo ya no volveremos a hablar igual, y eso duele._

 _Dolor y culpa no es lindo._

" _Claro", digo. Tal vez con muy poco ánimo. "Estaría… bien"._

" _¡Estupendo!"_

" _Sí. Nos vemos, Don."_

" _¡Nos vemos, April!"_

Cuelgo, porque no puedo seguir charlando. Mis ojos se cierran, con frustración.

—¿Está todo bien, April? —me pregunta Mikey.

—Sí. Es sólo que no me gusta mentirle.

—Él no se dará cuenta, April. No te preocupes.

—Gracias, Mike.

Y, sin embargo, yo no dejo de pensar en una sola cosa: Raphael. Él y yo no vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos y, por alguna razón, eso me duele mucho más que llegar a mentirle a Donnie. Y sé que va hacer así. Sé que, cuando lleguemos a Nueva York, Donnie me arrastrará con él y Raph no se interpondrá porque sabe lo que su hermano siente por mí.

—¿Raph? —digo.

—Si no quieres conducir, lo seguiré haciendo —me dice, sagaz—. Pero yo no respondo si arrollo peatones —bromea.

No puedo sonreír, sin embargo.

—No es eso. ¿Podemos hablar sobre algo?

Lo miro. Él mete una galleta a su boca y asiente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Creo que merecen privacidad —dice Mike, sonriendo—. Yo sólo voy a… ir a… Gusano Land.

Él mete su cabeza dentro de la bolsa de gusanos picantes y grita:

—Listo. Ya me esfumé.

Me río, porque no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando el humor pasa, me giro y miro a Raph de frente. Él está sonriendo y sigue comiendo las galletas como si fueran la cosa más deliciosa en todo el mundo. En tan sólo pensar en lo que estoy a punto de decir me duele el estómago.

—Raph. No te alteres por lo que voy a decir, por favor. Y tampoco te enojes.

Él mastica más lentamente su refrigerio y estrecha los ojos.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—No. Sólo necesito decirte algo. Importante.

Él asiente.

—Seguro. No importa. Sólo dilo.

—Yo sólo… —digo, insegura—, quiero decir que…

 _No. No puedo hacerlo. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?_

—Que… bueno. Tú sabes… —vacilo—. Te… quiero mucho.

Él sonríe.

—¿Eso era todo? —dice, divertido—. No era necesario ser tan dramática entonces, pelirroja.

Hace una pausa.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, April —añade.

—No lo entiendes. No te quiero en _ese_ sentido —refuto—. Me refiero a… Es sólo… ¿No crees…? ¿No crees que nosotros estuvimos… _bien_ en el viaje?

Él se ríe.

—Creí que habías dicho que odiaste el viaje.

—Bueno, sí. ¡Pero no me refiero a eso! Es decir… Acabo de hablar con Donnie, y me di cuenta de que, tal vez, yo no…

Resoplo.

—Sólo —continúo, agonizante— promete que vas a seguir hablando conmigo como lo has hecho en el viaje. Que vamos a pasar tiempo juntos.

Él frunce el ceño.

—Siempre pasamos tiempo juntos, April.

Pongo los ojos.

—¡No me refiero a eso tampoco!… Nosotros… —muevo las manos, con exasperación—. Ugh. ¿Por qué no entiendes nada?

—¿Qué?

Me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano. Entonces me encojo y cubro mi rostro con ambas manos para ocultar el rubor que me quema las mejillas. ¿Por qué tiene que será tan estúpido y volver todo más complicado de lo normal?

—Me gustas —declaro.

Hay silencio. Demasiado silencio por un momento.

—Tú también me agradas, April —dice él, al cabo de un rato.

Me destapo el rostro, desesperada. Pero entonces lo veo. Él está sentado ahí, con una cara vagamente inocente; los ojos esmeralda brillando con diversión y una sonrisa arrogante. Y lo sé. Lo comprendo. Sé que él sabe qué es lo que quise decir. Sé que ha estado bromeando todo este tiempo. Sé que lo único que quiere es hacerse el tonto.

Sonrío. _El muy idiota ha estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo sólo para verme en ridículo._ Bueno, claro. Era más que obvio que debía saber de qué estaba hablando.

Él sonríe aún más que yo, y algo dentro de mí se remueve.

—No lo entiendes, _otra vez_ —digo, intentando seguirle el juego—. Me gustas de gustar. En serio.

Él se echa a reír.

—Qué humillante debes sentirte en este momento como para admitirlo cuando sabes que ya me di cuenta de eso antes.

Sonrío, y el rubor me baña el rostro.

—Qué puedo decir. Me gustas mucho.

Él sonríe de vuelta. Me da una mirada traviesa durante un momento, y sé que prácticamente está diciéndome que yo también le gusto, pero necesito oírlo.

—No voy a admitirlo en voz alta —dice él, como si leyera mi mente.

Me río.

—Eres obstinado.

—Así me quieres.

—No voy a intentar negarlo.

Él se inclina hacia delante y sus manos me toman de las mejillas. Sus dedos enormes acarician mi piel por un momento, y me encanta la manera en que su piel juega con la mía. Cierro los ojos, sonriente.

—¿Sabes? —murmuro—. No necesitas un dedo medio para hacer eso. Con tres eres excelente.

Él se echa a reír, y el soplo de su aliento me acaricia el flequillo de la frente.

—¿Aún podrías besarme? —me dice y, a pesar de que no lo estoy viendo, sé que está sonriendo—. Porque yo podría besarte en este momento.

Muerdo mi labio inferior y reprimo una carcajada alegre.

—Inténtalo —lo desafío, sin abrir los ojos. No soy capaz de abrirlos con el intenso rojo de mis mejillas.

Y lo hace. Me besa. Y yo siento cómo cada uno de mis músculos se derriten por dentro. A la mierda lo que sea que pase cuando volvamos del viaje. En lo único que puedo pensar es en que _le gusto._

Sus labios son tan malditamente suaves y cálidos, lo que me sorprende, pero no mucho. Sólo puedo concentrarme en la manera en que todo mi cuerpo está temblando de emoción por esto.

Nos separamos, y oigo cómo Mikey se está riendo locamente en la parte de atrás.

—Por Dios, eso fue tan cursi —chilla, sonriente. Aún lleva la bolsa de gusanos picantes sobre la cabeza, lo cual me hace más gracia.

Raphael le pone una mano en el rostro y lo empuja.

—Sólo cállate —le dice.

—Yo también te quiero, hermano.

Raphael sonríe y enciende el auto. Yo me acomodo en mi lugar, con todo el cuerpo hormigueando, y sin importar lo ridículamente tonta que puede ser mi sonrisa justo ahora.

El automóvil avanza hacia atrás y Mike vuelve a hablar.

—Hey, Raphie. ¿Por qué no me das uno a mi también, eh? —bromea.

Raphael pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres el idiota más idiota que conozco, Mike.

Él se ríe.

—Así me quieres —contesta, imitando su voz.

Y, por primera vez, puedo observar cómo el rostro de Raph se llena de rubor al recordar lo que dijo. Lo entiendo, después de lo que acaba de pasar, el rubor vivirá en mis mejillas hasta que muera.

* * *

 _ **¡Wiiii! ¡BESO RAPHRIL! :D Y Mike lo vio todo, haha.**_

 _ **¿Review? ¿Fav?**_


	12. La realidad del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:** ¡Hey! Hola. Disculpen no haber publicado ayer. ¡Aquí está el otro capítulo!_

 _Otra cosa: los comentarios son el amor. He leído cada uno de los reviews y en serio no imaginan cuánto me gustan. Me sacan una sonrisa diaria, se los aseguro. ¡Muchísimas gracia spor seguir leyendo!_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Empujo la puerta de vidrio con un hombro y espero a que Raphael y Miguel Ángel me sigan. Ellos están curiosamente cubiertos con mis abrigos y unos gorros tejidos que me dan risa. Yo no creí que fuera necesario, dado la actitud normal de los antiguos ciudadanos al verlos, pero ellos insistieron. Algo de cautela ninja y blah, blah, blah. Aún no sé siquiera cómo es que consiguieron mi maleta. ¿Acaso Raphael detuvo el automóvil en medio de la persecución policiaca, se lanzó a la ventana de nuestra habitación con agilidad, tomó mi maleta y se despidió cortésmente de la señora Eva en menos de un minuto? Porque me encantaría haber visto eso.

Mis ojos vagan alrededor. Según el GPS de mi celular, este es el lugar exacto. Raphael dejó el automóvil a unos metros de aquí, así que pude caminar bajo el cielo nocturno una vez más en carretera. Afuera está helado, por lo que la calidez interna del lugar me envuelve los brazos de forma instintiva e inmediata cuando entro. Abro las manos un par de veces, para relajar los gélidos músculos rígidos, y las puntas de mis dedos se calientan. Mis botas invernales manchan de lodo el suelo de mármol, pero no me importa. Ya he pasado por suficiente y no van a correrme del lugar simplemente por ensuciar.

La estación de autobuses es pequeña, con paredes de madera y cuadros artísticos anticuados en las esquinas. Si tuviera que describirla con una palabra, sería acogedor. Yo prácticamente vi una cabaña destellando luz desde el exterior cuando la divisé en el horizonte.

—¿Vas a ir por los boletos, pelirroja? —me susurra Raph, inclinándose hacia mí; su mano me rodea de los hombros, y sonrío. Sí. Yo sigo sonriendo como idiota cuando él me habla. ¿Qué más podría hacer si acabo de besarlo?

Estoy a punto de decir "sí", cuando Mike hace una mueca.

—Oh, vamos —se burla—. Nada de cosas cursis cuando no estoy en Gusano Land.

Ambos nos quedamos callados y él empieza a reír.

— Sólo bromeaba! Saben que amo todo eso de "pastelitos y chocolates". Y eso de tomarse de la mano, o lo que sea que hagan.

—Voy por los boletos —digo, sonriendo.

Me acerco a la cabina de control (un cubículo de dos metros cuadrados de ancho: cristal y metal) y le sonrío a la castaña que está del otro lado. Ella se ve joven, (a pesar de su muy sutil expresión hogareña) con su cabello claro, corto y lacio recogido en un moño alto, y usa unos anteojos pesados de montura gruesa y negra.

—Hola —digo, inclinándome hacia el frente y hablando por el intercomunicador.

Ella no despega sus ojos, grises y grandes, de la pantalla de su computadora.

—Buenas noches —me dice, con una voz monótona y robótica. Por la manera en que su timbre de voz suena delgado, quiero suponer que está intentando sonar dulce, pero no lo ha conseguido.

—Eh, disculpe —digo—. Yo compré en internet tres entradas al viaje con destino a Nueva York. No sé si…

—¿A las ocho quince? —me interrumpe.

Forzo mi cerebro a recordar la fecha de salida.

—Exacto —respondo.

—Comunique sus números de asiento, por favor.

—16, 17 y 18 —sonrío.

Ella mira algo en su computadora y hace clic un par de veces antes de mirarme por encima de sus gafas.

—Entonces… Viaje con destino a Nueva York. Ocho quince. Asiento 16, 17 y 18.

—Uh-hu —confirmo.

La señorita imprime una especie de recibo largo y complicado y, cuando lo tiene en sus manos, lo parte en tres. Ella empuja los tres papeles por debajo del comunicador, y sonríe.

—Que disfrute su viaje.

—Gracias.

Regreso con mis dos encantadores compañeros. Ambos están enfrascados en un tema de discusión desconocido. No tengo idea cuál sea, pero Mike agita los brazos una y otra vez y Raph se está riendo, por lo que supongo, no es malo. Sonrío.

—Hey —digo, alzando los papeles—. Ya tengo…

—¡April! —Mike me rodea por los hombros, de forma escandalosa—. Justo le estaba diciendo a Raph que me estoy convirtiendo en parte del equipo Rojo.

Me río.

—¿En qué?

Él rodea a Raph por los hombros con su otro brazo y sonríe.

—Ya sabes, ustedes. El equipo Rojo —dice, como si fuera obvio—. Tu pelo, su bandana. Duh.

Alzo ambas cejas, divertida.

—Ah, lo que tú digas.

—¡Sí! —él nos aprieta con más fuerza—. Ustedes dos son como mi OTP.

Me echo a reír. Oh… Dios.

—¿Qué es OTP? —pregunta Raph, con el ceño fruncido.

Mike resopla.

—Pff —se burla—. Plática para niños grandes, Raphie. ¿No es así, April? Te lo explicaré cuando crezcas, hermanito.

Después se inclina hacia mí y susurra:

—¿Qué es OTP? —me dice, con voz apremiante.

Me río. Empujo su brazo fuera de mí y anuncio:

—Según el reloj portátil de la cabina, faltan diez minutos para irnos, así que deberíamos ir al estacionamiento de una vez.

—¡Genial! Siempre quise subir a un autobús.

—Seguro son tan lindos como los imaginas, Mike.

—¡Lo sé!

Sonrío. Agarro a ambos de los hombros y comienzo a caminar con ellos a mis costados. Justo antes de salir por la puerta trasera deslizable, Raphael me toma de la cintura. Él coloca con suavidad su mano, la enreda alrededor de mi cuerpo y tira de mí.

—¡Wooph! —exclamo, chocando contra él y soltando a Mike—. ¿Qué pasa? —sonrío y lo miro.

Raph se rasca la nuca, con nerviosismo. Él me da una media sonrisa y me suelta.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro —sonrío—. ¿Qué sucede?

Mike agita las manos.

—¡Heeeeey! Iré afuera, par de tortolos. No hagan nada irresponsable sin mí, ¿sí?

—Claro —decimos, al unísono.

Él se gira y después se ríe.

—Y cuida dónde pones tus manos, Raph —bromea—. Ella es como mi hermana.

Raphael pone los ojos en blanco.

—Cómo digas.

Mike sale por la puerta y, después de unos segundos, el extraño silencio se vuelve insoportable. Raphael me mira, incómodo. Yo le palmeo el hombro y sonrío, intentando hacerlo sentir en confianza.

—¿Qué sucede, Raph?

—Yo sólo quería hablar de lo que pasó. Antes. En… el auto.

Frunzo el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede con eso? Besas bien, no te preocupes —le doy un codazo y él se ríe nerviosamente.

—Eh, gracias. Tú igual. Es decir, nunca antes he besado a alguien, así que es nuevo para mí, pero lo que pasó fue… lindo.

Sonrío. Él vacila después.

—Pero no es eso. Es… —resopla—, tú sabes que Donatello… Él, bueno, se siente atraído por ti.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que soy irresistible.

Él sonríe.

—No voy a negar eso.

Sonrío de vuelta.

—Bueno, Donnie —dice él, incómodo—. Él es mi hermano, ¿entiendes? Y, bueno, él _te quiere_. Y yo…

Mi sonrisa desaparece. Frunzo el ceño de nuevo y hundo los labios, sagaz. _Por supuesto que debía verlo venir._

—Él no debería saber lo de nosotros, April. Jamás.

Asiento.

—No tiene por qué saberlo, eso es cierto.

—Es de lo que hablaba con Mike hace rato. Él prometió guardar el secreto.

—Sí…

Él hace una mueca, nervioso.

—Escucha, April. Eres… estupenda. En serio. Y créeme que estoy intentando usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacer esto. Pero yo… Es _mi_ hermano. Y es tu amigo. Sé que tampoco quieres lastimarlo.

Asiento.

—Sí —digo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Es mejor fingir que nosotros… poof. Se esfumó.

Él asiente, frunciendo los labios.

—No estaremos raros e incómodos después de esto, ¿cierto?

—¿Te refieres a _después de besarnos_? —digo—. Porque yo no sé si hay un muérdago en tu casa y voy a aprovecharme de eso.

Él ríe.

—Eres la mejor.

Sonrío débilmente.

—Oh, cariño. Eso ya lo sé.

Raphael me rodea los hombros con un brazo.

—Creo que no deberíamos dejar a Mikey allá solo mucho más tiempo.

—Oh, no —concuerdo.

Salimos y veo a Mikey hablando con una niña rubia al borde del autobús. Nos acercamos a ellos.

—… En conclusión: los duendes son malos —lo escucho decir. Él se gira y nos ve—. ¡Oh, hola chicos! Ella es Emily.

La niña nos saluda con una mano.

—El señor tortuga me habló sobre su Gatito Helado. ¿Es cierto que tiene uno, señorita?

Miro a Mikey con una ceja alzada, como diciendo: ¿Señor Tortuga?

—Oh, sí —contesto—. Y el troll gruñón de Central Park quiere comérselo.

Ella frunce el ceño y se inclina hacia Mikey.

—¿La señorita se está burlando de mí? —le dice—.Todos sabemos que los trolls viven en puentes, no en parques.

Después de eso, la niña dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Bueno, no le caigo bien —digo.

Raph y Mike se ríen.

—Nop —dicen, al unísono.

Raphael me acaricia el cabello. Su puño se estrecha contra mi cabeza y me revuelve el pelo de manera amistosa.

—¿Aún quieres sentarte junto a mí en el autobús?

—¿Por qué no?

Así que ahora vamos en camino a Nueva York en un autobús enorme. Voy apretada entre Mikey y Raph, en una hilera de tres asientos, con mi cabeza descansando cómodamente sobre el hombro de Raphael.

Cierro los ojos ante la comodidad y tranquilidad, y muy en el fondo, aparto el dolor que me quema en el pecho para disfrutar del viaje. Porque, si soy sincera, aunque sé que Raph y yo nunca tuvimos algo serio, romper definitivamente el _algo_ que teníamos, es doloroso.

Bueno, al menos sé algo: todo volverá a la normalidad cuando pise de nuevo el suelo de esas alcantarillas.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Bueno, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que esto me duele más a mí que a ustedes. Hahaha. xD Cuando inicié escribiendo esta historia, y tenía la idea en mi cabeza, yo nunca tuve el plan de que Raphril quedara junto. Es decir, me duele, pero creo que es lo más razonable. Ninguno de ellos querría lastimar a Donnie, y yo tampoco soy capaz de hacerlo porque, aunque no sea mi personaje favorito y no me agrade Apritello, yo en serio no sería capaz de hacerle eso en la historia. Así que… lamento si decepcioné a alguien al no terminar a Raphril como una pareja, mi intención siempre fue darles un poco de romance antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Y mi propósito era ser realista. Y bueno, si es que esto pasara alguna vez, yo sinceramente no creo que ellos terminaran como pareja. Al menos no inmediatamente. Bueno… no del todo. ¡Tengan por seguro que este par estarán más juntos desde ahora! Haha. :D**_

 _ **Ohhhh. Sip. Yo hago alusión a la niña que le enseñó a beber té a Leo. No recuerdo bien si mencionan su nombre en el show, creo que no. Emily es como mi nombre imaginario para ella.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

 _ **Este es, oficialmente, el antepenúltimo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **¡Los adoro! ¿Review? ¿Fav?**_


	13. El fin del viaje

_**El viaje.**_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Les agradezco un millón que sigan leyendo la historia. ¡Pronto subiré muchos One-Shot! Los adoro, personitas. :D_

 _ **Descargo de responsabilidad:**_ _Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

* * *

Cuando bajé del autobús, el frío fue prácticamente insoportable. Adentro del vehículo había calefacción, así que cuando mis pies se asentaron en el suelo de la ciudad, el gélido viento envolvió mis brazos como si fueran un capricho innecesario. El calor abandonó mi cuerpo en segundos y los músculos de mi rostro dejaron de sentirse después de un tiempo. Había olvidado el frío que hace en Nueva York en este tiempo, y la cantidad de granizo y nieve que cae en la noche.

Caminamos por las calles un par de horas (tal vez sólo fueron minutos, no lo recuerdo con exactitud) hasta encontrar una alcantarilla conocida. Raphael se burló de mi nariz roja y Mikey simplemente caminó dando saltitos de alegría al reconocer su hogar.

Bueno, no voy a mentir y decir que abajo, en el subterráneo, todo fue mucho más lindo. Debo aceptar que pisar de nuevo los conductos de las alcantarillas le devolvió la firmeza a mis piernas para seguir caminando y el sentimiento amigable en el pecho; pero la poca calidez que aún contenía mi cuerpo se extinguió en segundos dado la temperatura increíblemente baja del metal y de las aguas.

Me deslicé (literalmente: yo no podía caminar sin caerme cada dos minutos) entre los conductos cubiertos de hielo hasta encontrar el hogar de mis amigos.

Apenas puse un pie dentro de la guarida, vi un borrón verde y sus brazos me estrujaron.

—¡Woah! —exclamo, sin aire, mientras sus brazos me rodean con fuerza—. Hola a ti también, Don.

—¡April! —jadea él—. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí!

Me río, porque su entusiasmo es realmente adorable.

Forzo a mis brazos a deslizarse por debajo de la jaula de brazos fuertes que me mantienen firme como una tabla, y mando mis manos por detrás de su espalda. Lo rodeo por el caparazón y sonrío.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, Donnie —digo.

Escucho pisadas y una voz somnolienta.

—¿Donnie? Sensei está meditando. Quiere silencio. ¿Qué…? —pausa—. Oh. Ya llegaron.

Casi podía sentir la sonrisa de Leo cuando habló de nuevo.

—Hola, chicos —escucho el sonido de un correteo, seguido de golpes y una risa tierna—. Wooph, ¡espera! —risa—. Yo también te extrañé, hermanito.

Cuando me separo de Donnie (tarea difícil, dado que él en serio no quiere soltarme), observo a Mikey colgado del cuello de Leo, con los brazos firmemente apretados alrededor de él y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. Leonardo le devuelve el abrazo con un brazo flojo alrededor de los hombros.

A continuación, a pesar de que Mike sigue pegado a su hermano, Raphael lanza su puño en contra del hombro de Leo y él responde riendo, así que supongo que así es como ellos se saludan.

—¡Mi turno! —grito, sonriente.

Mikey se aparta hacia un lado, al igual que Raph. Yo estiro los brazos y me lanzo a Leonardo con agilidad, en medio de un abrazo amistoso. Él se ríe mientras envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Demasiados abrazos —se queja él.

Lo aprieto más fuerte y sonrío.

—Pues lo lamento, pero no te he visto en… cuánto. ¿Tres, cuatro días? Yo quiero mi abrazo —exijo.

—Yo no dije que no me gustaran —replica él.

—Buen punto —repongo.

Lo suelto, sonriendo.

—¿Cómo les fue en el viaje? —pregunta él.

Mi sonrisa desaparece al instante, reemplazada por una mueca nerviosa.

—Eh, ya sabes, hermano… —empieza Mike, con una mueca incómoda.

—… estuvo… —continúa Raph, hundiendo los labios.

—… genial. —Concluyo, con una risa trémula.

Él frunce el ceño.

—¿De… acuerdo? —dice, confundido.

—¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo, eh? —pregunto, tal vez demasiado escandaloso—. Espero que no haya sido muy divertido —acuso.

Él sonríe.

—¡Oh, fue genial!... Bueno, Splinter me enseñó una nueva técnica de lucha con las katanas en el entrenamiento —dice él, emocionado—. Es compleja, pero sencilla y modesta. Seguramente se las enseñaré mañana.

Sonrío. Cómo extrañaba a Leonardo y su entusiasmo por las cosas aburridas.

—Sí, estupendo —me encojo de hombros.

—¡Teeeengo hambre! —gime Mike, moviendo las manos en el espacio con aire dramático—. ¡No he comido nada durante horas!

Raphael le sigue el juego gruñendo.

—Yo también.

—Hay pizza en el refrigerador —dice Leo, moviéndose hacia la cocina. Él gira y me mira por encima de su hombro—. ¿Quieres venir April? Seguro tú tampoco has comido nada.

Estoy a punto de decir que sí, porque mi estómago gruñe exageradamente desde hace horas, cuando escucho el suspiro de Donnie detrás de mí.

—No —mascullo—, gracias. Tengo que hacer algo con Donnie antes. Pero después los alcanzo.

Miro de reojo a Raphael, y él no me ha mirado, pero sus hombros están tensos. Bueno… tal vez me divierta un poco poniéndolo celoso.

—Lo que tú digas —indica Leo—. Les guardaremos un poco…, si es que Mikey nos lo permite.

—¡Hey! —se queja Mike, empujándolo. Leonardo se ríe.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —le dice, devolviéndole el empujón.

Asiento, aunque sé que no me están mirando. Me giro hacia Donnie y sonrío. Alzo ambas manos y aplaudo.

—¿Y? —pregunto, frotando las palmas de mis manos—. ¿Dónde están esas cosas militares aburridas y poco originales?

Observo cómo su rostro se ilumina. En seguida, su mano me aprisiona la muñeca y tira de mí hacia su Laboratorio.

En cuanto Donnie cierra la puerta detrás de él y yo me siento en mi lugar de siempre, y miro la montaña de papeles y las piezas metálicas extrañas tiradas en el suelo, y escucho los gruñidos de Raphael detrás de la puerta y los chillidos de Mikey saludando a su mascota, me siento en casa. Porque sí, a pesar de que duela un poco que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, este es mi hogar y lo será siempre. Y yo no pienso negarlo.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Uf. Este capítulo no quería ser escrito. Haha. Está muy corto, lo sé. Pero es que yo no quería hacer la llegada de los chicos muy escandalosa. Es decir, Donnie abrazó a April y Leo sonrió cuando los vio a todos sanos y salvos. Eso es más que suficiente. Y Mike quejándose de comer, haha. Uh… y no acomodé a Splinter porque yo realmente no sabía cómo D: Haha. Meditando como siempre .-. ¡Pero tengan por seguro que saldrá pronto! En el Epílogo, para ser más exacta, haha.**_

 _ **Si alguien se pregunta la reacción de la tía, no se preocupen, por supuesto que la pondré. xD**_

 _ **Bueno. Este es último capítulo. :'C Bueno, hum… Técnicamente no. ¡Porque aún falta el Epílogo! Pero bueno, creo que también cuenta como último capítulo, haha.**_

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo la historia! ¡Los adoro! :D**_

 _ **¿Review? ¿Fav? *-***_


	14. Epílogo

**El viaje.**

 **Nota del autor:** Bueno, este es el Epílogo. La historia definitivamente llega a su fin. Yo sé que la historia tuvo sus errores, y probablemente fue tediosa de leer en algunas partes. Lo único que puedo usar como excusa es que esta historia fue algo incómodo en mi cabeza, la idea era prometedora, pero tenía tantas variables y tantas matices que no sabía acomodarlas, haha. Es mi primer fanfiction largo, el próximo seguro será mejor, tengan fe .-.

El punto es que, si esta historia llegó a ser aburrida y no pudo ser la mejor, ustedes siguieron leyendo y no debe haber ninguna manera posible de decirles cuán agradecida estoy por eso. En serio, en serio lo agradezco. Tener lectoras que comentan y dan fav y me hacen sentir reconocimiento acerca de mis historias es lo mejor, de verdad. El hecho de que te esfuerces mucho en algo y la gente reconozca eso es completamente encantador. Cómo sea, los agradecimientos formales (es decir, el que tengo para cada uno, haha), están al final.

¡Disfruten la lectura! Gracias por todo.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Yo no poseo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

 _ **Como nota adicional: toda la historia fue narrada desde el punto de vista de April, pero el Epílogo está escrito en tercera persona.**_

* * *

Cerca de las dos de la madrugada y el cielo seguía oscuro. Sin la compañía de las estrellas, el cielo era un manto de tela negra moteada de azul y morado; con una luna redonda perfecta como único punto de luz o referencia. La calle solitaria brilló debajo de la estela de los faroles que se encontraban a las orillas; con un brillo tan poco profundo que era difícil seguirlo. Ella caminó unos metros más, admirando en el suelo los círculos deformes de luz que se intercalaban con el pavimento negro.

La pelirroja hizo su camino hasta el edificio del cruce y subió las escaleras del pórtico en un andar silencioso. Ella enterró su pie debajo de la alfombra de la entrada (que contenía una inscripción, apenas legible en medio de la oscuridad reinante, en colores opacos y distantes con letras mayúsculas: B-I-E-N-V-E-N-I-D-O), y sacó la llave bañada por una nube de polvo. Normalmente no la utilizaba, pero esa era una ocasión especial porque era más que obvio que no despertaría a su tía a esa hora para que le abriera la puerta. Ella abrió la cerradura y masculló algo ininteligible mientras subía por las escaleras del departamento. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, abordó la maleta y se asomó a la oscuridad lejana de la calle. Raphael y Leonardo (sus compañeros de camino) desaparecieron en las sombras al instante en que ella desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

Entrando a hurtadillas a su propia casa, ella avanzó unos cuantos metros (arrastrando la maleta detrás de su espalda) sólo para darse cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando. Allí, entre la puerta de su habitación y el pasillo que daba a la cocina, había una figura encorvada apenas visible: con el contorno sin delinear y sombría. April se congeló en su lugar, con la respiración atascada en la garganta, y decidió esperar a que la figura le hablara. Eso porque su cerebro había quedado en blanco. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Dónde estaba su tía?... ¿Acaso esa figura era su tía?

La figura se movió hacia un costado y palpó la pared a ciegas un par de veces hasta que la luz destelló en la habitación. El movimiento repentino y el encandilamiento de la propia luz, la mandaron a llevarse ambas manos al rostro, claramente aturdida. No había alcanzado a observar a la figura porque el repentino brillo del foco (en contraste de la oscuridad anterior) le hizo ver puntos de colores en su visión periférica.

—¿April? —escuchó ella.

Bueno, esa voz no era, obviamente, la de su tía. Pero ella la reconoció al instante: lúcida, gutural y discordante; esa era la voz de Finn, _el novio._

Ella se quitó las manos del rostro y parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse al nuevo entorno. La chica echó una mirada rápida a su interceptor (él se encontraba en calzoncillos y no llevaba camisa, así que su estómago delgado estaba al aire), y después habló.

—Finn. Hola —masculló ella, algo desconcertada ante su aspecto—. No sabía que estabas aquí… tan tarde.

—Yo no sabía que tú volverías hoy —replicó él—. Y tan tarde. Tu tía mencionó que estarías en Nueva York mañana.

Él frunció el ceño e hizo una pausa.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo el Museo? ¿Interesante?

Así que eso era lo que su tía le había dicho al hombre. Que ella haría un viaje educativo a un Museo en un remoto lugar de Canadá.

—Exacto —dijo ella, con cautela—. Interesante.

—¿Por qué llegaste antes?

Ella se reprimió por poner los ojos en blanco.

—No llegué antes. Mi tía debió equivocarse con mi fecha de llegada. Era hoy —se excusó.

Él no pareció creerle, pero no le insistió.

—¿Y qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó ella—. ¿Dónde está mi tía?

Por primera vez desde su absurda conversación, Finn sonrió con todos los dientes.

—Ella está dormida —contestó—. Y estoy aquí porque ella me llamó, diciendo que se sentía sola, así que vine para… hacerle compañía en la cama.

April tuvo una fugaz visión de lo que pudo ser _entretenimiento en la cama,_ y le dieron náuseas.

—De acuerdo —se apresuró a decir ella—. No quiero detalles. Me voy a la cama.

Él se rió cínicamente.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo él, haciéndose a un lado.

—Espero que no —respondió ella, molesta.

April se metió en su habitación e, inmediatamente, dejó caer la maleta, se lanzó a la cama y se recostó. En cuanto su frágil piel abandonó el gélido ambiente debajo de las cálidas sábanas, y su cabeza tocó su cómoda almohada de nuevo, sus ojos se cerraron en el sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

April se despertó con la imagen de Raphael en la mente. Literalmente. O al menos eso creía.

Ella volvió a tallarse los ojos y parpadear en el asombro, mirando hacia el frente. Sus piernas se encogieron y ella se quedó en silencio, con la helada respiración golpeando su garganta.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó él—. Te has frotado los ojos como veinte veces seguidas.

La vívida imagen de Raphael estaba ahí. Él, con sus encantadores ojos verdes brillando en diversión, estaba _allí_ , en su habitación. Sentado sobre su cama, con ambas piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa, comía una tira de tocino.

—Tenías razón —dijo él—. El tocino es como el pepperoni, pero en tiras. Aunque sabe mejor.

Y, para el colmo, le estaba hablando. Su propia imaginación le estaba hablando.

—¿Dónde conseguiste eso? —masculló ella, sin saber qué decir.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Hola a ti también, Bella Durmiente.

Ella resopló. Sí. Ese era el Raphael auténtico. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo a esa hora de la mañana, en su habitación?

—Bueno. Tú tampoco me dijiste hola, Raph —replicó ella.

Él levantó un dedo y abrió los labios, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Estuvo así durante aproximadamente veinte segundos, hasta que soltó:

—Buen punto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, a su vez.

Él sonrió.

—Vaya. Siempre puedo contar contigo para una cálida bienvenida.

April estiró un brazo y le pegó en el hombro.

—Hablo en serio —se rió—: ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuándo estás observándome dormir?

Él alzó una ceja.

—Demasiadas preguntas.

—Entonces se requieren demasiadas respuestas —repuso ella.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Respuestas. Primera pregunta: de tu cocina. Segunda: vengo a darte los Buenos Días, como buen amigo que soy. Y tercera: es mi pasatiempo favorito, así que llevo un buen tiempo.

Ella sonrió, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Te escabulliste a mi cocina? ¡Mi tía te pudo haber visto, o su novio, que es peor!...

—Nah. El muy cretino se fue esta mañana. Además, soy un ninja, April, no van a verme —interrumpió él.

Ella continuó hablando, empalmando las palabras con las suyas:

—… Segundo, no te creo. ¿Por qué viniste realmente?...

—¿No crees en mí? Eso me ofende.

—… Y, ¿qué te pasa? No es lindo que te observen cuando duermes.

Él sonrió más cuando ella terminó su discurso.

—Oh, vamos, te fascina.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Eso quisieras.

—Además. Luces adorable cuando duermes. ¿Por qué no querrías que te mirara?

Ella no contestó, pero su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente.

Raphael se quedó mirándola atentamente, disfrutando del silencio. Y sólo entonces, April se dio cuenta de que realmente parecía nervioso cuando habló de nuevo.

—Vengo porque quería verte. ¿Algún problema con eso? —hizo una pausa, claramente incómodo—. Además, quería probar el tocino y tú tienes mucho, no le veo la molestia.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se rió.

—Yo también quiero verte, idiota. Todo el tiempo, de hecho. Y no me molesta, sólo me sorprende. Sabes que eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Él se mandó una mano detrás del cuello y rascó su nuca, de nuevo nervioso.

—April. Sé que dijimos que no estaríamos juntos por Donnie, pero… —comenzó a divagar—. No lo sé. Tal vez… Tal vez si pasa el tiempo y, ya sabes, seguimos sintiendo… ¿eso? ¿Se puede llamar así? No lo sé, podríamos intentarlo. Ya sabes: ser _algo._ Supongo que Donnie podría entenderlo.

Ella estaba muy segura de que si Raphael fuera humano, sus mejillas estarían de un rojo realmente oscuro. Eso no era un tema que a él le gustara tomar. Es decir, él siempre era obstinado, valiente…, fuerte. Y el amor, _ella_ , lo hacía sentir… vulnerable. Era extraño.

—Yo siempre estaré dispuesta, Raph. Y lo sabes.

Él asintió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que iré a la guarida más tarde. Sólo bajo, desayuno y voy. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Splinter, porque ayer estuvo meditando todo el tiempo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y no tienes ganas de ver a alguien más?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y a ti, obviamente. Pero te estoy viendo ahora, así que no creí necesario mencionarlo.

Él se rió.

—Genial —dijo él—. Entonces… nos vemos allá.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí —contestó.

Se despidieron con un abrazo.

Ella se asomó por la ventana hasta que lo vio perderse más allá de lo que le permitía observar su vista en los tejados.

A continuación, April se cambió de ropa: una playera de manga larga, unos jeans gruesos, un abrigo cálido y unas botas invernales. Todo combinado con un gorro tejido, guantes y el cabello rebelde y suelto sobre los hombros.

Todo eso a causa de que, apenas salió debajo de sus mantas, el frío la inundó horriblemente.

Ella salió de su habitación y se deslizó por el pasillo que daba a la cocina, tarareando Single Ladies de Beyoncé. Le recordaba a Mike y su extraño baile, así que comenzó a reírse sola. _Genial, ahora parecía demente además de muñeco de nieve._

Se había preparado para salir de una vez porque tenía la idea de comer una manzana, beber un yogur y salir corriendo hacia las alcantarillas. En serio sentía ese lugar como su hogar.

Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados al entrar en la cocina y observar a su tía, todavía en bata, dentro. Ella estaba detrás del pretil, con un paquete de galletas en la mano: tenía la cara arrugada y contorsionada, y bebía vino de una taza enorme. La señora se llevaba la taza a los labios y aventaba el contenido dentro de su boca con desesperación; respiraba con dificultad y los dedos le crispaban en medio de un temblor involuntario.

Sí, definitivamente estaba enojada.

Ni siquiera la saludó cuando la vio entrar. Así que sí, era obvio que se había asomado fuera y no había visto el auto y ahora estaba como loca porque su _"bebé"_ había desaparecido. Y sólo podía haber una responsable de aquello.

April entró en la cocina y decidió desviar el curso de la segura conversación que iban a tener.

—Eh. ¿Y… Finn, tía? Él estaba aquí en la noche cuando llegué.

Los dedos de su tía se crisparon de tal medida que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. El paquete de galletas resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, esparciendo migajas por todos lados.

April sacó una manzana del refrigerador y, en lugar de sentarse en el pretil junto a su tía, dio pasos disimulados hacia atrás. Inclinando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, ella pudo observar la marca y sabor de las galletas: exacto, las favoritas de April.

Ella estaba a punto de hablar y soltar una disculpa enorme e innecesaria cuando su tía comenzó a farfullar, claramente enojada.

—¡No-vuelvas-a-mencionar-a-ese-desagraciado! Jamás.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —preguntó April, con cautela.

Su tía respiró agitadamente y se llevó con brusquedad el último sorbo de vino a los labios. A continuación, enterró la taza en el pretil con fuerza… Sí, eso dejaría una marca.

La señora hurgó en los bolsillos de su bata en un intento torpe y frustrado. Ella arrancó una nota arrugada de uno de los bolsillos y la extendió en el aire para que April pudiera tomarla y leerla.

April tomó el papel entre sus dedos temblorosos y alisó la nota, recelosa. Se echó hacia atrás entes de leerla. ¿Qué se supone que era? ¿Una orden de arresto por llevarse un automóvil? ¿Una nota del seguro de autos? ¿Cómo habían conseguido su dirección?

La nota estaba garabateada en letras rápidas y feas de tinta negra. Todas las palabras sobre el papel viejo y amarillo se inclinaban hacia un lado y sin ningún orden. Aún así, ella pudo comprender le mensaje. Éste decía: _Mi amor, fueron lindas las noches que pasamos juntos. Pero tengo que huir de esta relación porque no va a funcionar. Me llevo tu bebé, querida, porque sé que no lo necesitas, tu estado astuto es más que suficiente para conquistar —Finn._

—¡El maldito puto se llevó mi virginidad en mi bebé! —dijo su tía, en un tono excesivamente elevado.

Ella tardó un segundo en sopesar las palabras. Es decir, su tía no era virgen y no tenía un bebé, pero captó el mensaje.

 _Finn tuvo sexo con ella y se robó su automóvil después._ Eso era lo que su tía había querido decir, después de todo, aunque no fuera cierto completamente.

Vaya. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo su tía—. Lamento tanto haberte hecho ir hasta Canadá por un bastardo como él. No más citas en línea, eso seguro. Esta mujer necesita un hombre decente. —Ella sintió con vehemencia.

—No te preocupes por el viaje. Estuvo… bien —musitó April.

Dándole una nueva y rápida re-lectura a la nota, ella se dio cuenta de que Finn debió usar la palabra "bebé" en sentido metafórico. Tal vez haciendo alusión a la actitud pasiva de su tía, o a su inocencia o ingenuidad. O a una cosa totalmente diferente, quién sabe. Es decir, ese hombre era un raro tipo obsesionado con los muertos. ¿Quién iba a adivinar lo que él querría decir?

Y, bueno, su tía debió comprender "bebé" en el sentido de su auto. Ella debió asomarse afuera y, al no verlo ahí, supuso lo peor y comprobó sus sospechas.

April suspiró. Sabía que debía decirle la verdad, pero no quería meterse en problemas. Además, no quería alentar a su tía a regresar con un estúpido como aquel. Después de todo, sí la había dejado. Y con una estúpida nota. Así que, uniendo todas sus ideas, decidió que ese sería su pequeño secreto. Dejaría a Finn como el bastardo culpable.

—Lo lamento mucho, tía. Él no valía la pena.

Su tía asintió, ahora más calmada.

—¿Quieres que te prepare tu desayuno favorito y te lo lleve a la cama? —preguntó April. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer después de perder doscientos dólares, su auto favorito, y mentirle.

Su tía sonrió.

—Eres una buena chica, linda —después avanzó hacia la salida—. Te estaré esperando en la habitación —canturreó, mirando por encima de su hombro.

La culpa le pinchó el estómago, pero, después de todo, eso no impidió que el secreto siguiera guardado dentro de su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

April entró en la guarida con una caja de pizza en las manos. Ella sonrió al pasar por los torniquetes y se dirigió a la sala.

—Hola, chicos —dijo ella, alegremente.

Todos los presentes la miraron. Incluyendo a Splinter.

Fue extraño porque, literalmente, todos giraron sus cabezas al unísono con una coordinación perfecta al escuchar su voz.

—Traje… pizza —farfulló, incómoda.

Ella se detuvo en medio del camino, porque la manera en que la estaban mirando era inquietante. Leonardo fruncía el ceño y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, perplejo. Donnie tenía una expresión inescrutable. Splinter arrugaba los labios en una fina línea de decepción y unía ambas cejas peludas en el centro de su frente, molesto. Raphael y Mike tenían la misma mirada: nerviosa e incómoda.

¿Qué es lo que estaba sucediendo?

—¿Qué? —exigió ella, secamente. Más por la incomodidad que por ser molesta.

April miró a Raph disimuladamente. Los ojos de la tortuga dieron un giro de noventa grados y se desviaron hacia del televisor. Ella le hizo caso: Se inclinó hacia el frente y miró por encima de los presentes hacia la pantalla de televisión. Ésta estaba en pausa y la imagen (obviamente deforme y confusa para definirla realmente, pero aceptable) de Raph, Mike y ella titilaba en medio del silencio en los colores blanco y negro. Era una noticia. Y el título decía claramente: "Monstruos disfrazados roban automóvil en el Condado rumbo a Canadá".

Bueno. Había llegado en el peor momento.

A menos que hubiera deseado un sermón.

* * *

 _ **N/A: ¡Booya! ¡Terminado!**_

 _ **Las buenas noticias es que no voy a colocar esta historia como Completa porque voy a agregar escenas extras después de esto. Unos One-Shots que tienen que ver con la historia, más bien dicho. Y los acomodaré en este archivo, así que… No. No se van a deshacer de esta historia tan pronto como quieran, haha.**_

 _ **Supongo que el Epílogo tuvo varios giros, pero bueno. Es algo. Es mejor que nada. Y me gustó, que es lo importante.**_

 _ **Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia. Como dije, no la dejaré del todo completa así que, si gustan, revísenla de vez en cuando para ver si subo algo. No puedo definir si va a ser pronto porque estoy a punto de entrar a la escuela así que "bah". Pero revisen, voy a seguir publicando escenas extra y One-Shot a parte.**_

 _ **Y… *redobles, por favor* ¡Agradecimientos formales!... No soy buena para esto, pero aquí va mi mejor esfuerzo:**_

 _ **Cloud u : ¡Hey, hola! Haha. No sé si leas esto, pero quiero decirte que fuiste la primera que comentó la historia y te lo agradezco mucho. También tuviste fe en que podría terminar el fanfiction, y lo agradezco. ¡Lo hice, mira! Haha. Eres muy linda por eso, en serio. Siempre estuviste comentando y apoyando, así que muchísimas gracias. Me alegro mucho de que hayas disfrutado de la historia y la hayas seguido hasta el final.**_

 _ **KenndaAnne : ¡Hola, chica con excelentes gustos! Tu OTP es la mejor, haha. Estuviste apoyando la historia siempre y haciendo comentarios súper lindos sobre mi historia y lo agradezco enormemente. Eres muy dulce. Me alegro muchísimo de que hayas seguido con la historia hasta el final, gracias.**_

 _ **Sofia Rouse : ¿Qué puedo decirte? Tú siempre estuviste diciendo que mis historias son divertidas y lindas. Y siempre estuviste apoyando todo lo que escribo. Eres una persona súper linda y dulce y agradezco demasiado que hayas estado comentando siempre. Tus comentarios eran de lo mejor. Gracias.**_

 _ **Leirbag7 : Quiero decir, que tú fuiste la que me impulsaste a escribir esta historia. Tú me dijiste en otra de mis historias que te gustaba mucho cómo escribía y que esperabas que me animara a escribir un fanfiction largo. ¡Y aquí está! Haha. Lo escribí porque tú me ayudaste a creer que podía, haha. Así que gracias. Además, gracias por leer la historia y comentar.**_

 _ **I Love Kittens too : Bueno. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer además de agradecerte? ¡Tú eres súper linda! Comentaste cada uno de los capítulos y eso es más que tierno. Estoy muy, muy agradecida contigo. ¡Muchísimas gracias por estar tan atenta a toda la historia! Es genial de tu parte.**_

 _ **TMNTCandy : ¡Gracias por leer la historia! Eres muy linda por leerla, en serio. Y por estar atenta a cada capítulo, gracias.**_

 _ **Guest : Yo estoy suponiendo que todos los comentarios son de la misma persona, pero si no es así, lo siento. ¡Muchísimas gracias por comentar siempre y leer todo el tiempo! ¡Es lo más dulce posible! **_

_**Yami560 : Y, tan-tan-tan, dejé lo mejor para el final. Primero que nada, yo estoy muy agradecida contigo porque fuiste el primer comentario en mi primer historia publicada aquí, haha. Así que es como que… te debo algo. Además, continuaste leyendo todo lo que escribía y dejando comentarios simplemente hermosos que me alegraban el día. ¡Y me pusiste en tus Autores/Escritores favoritos! :'D ¿Qué más puedo pedir? Eres asombrosa. Una persona muy dulce y divertida. El hecho de que hayas leído esta historia es increíble para mí. Me alegra muchísimo. Tus comentarios eran súper divertidos y siempre me sacaron una sonrisa. Estoy tan feliz y tan agradecida de que hayas leído esta historia y hayas comentado. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

 _ **Y bueno. Yo sólo menciono aquí a las que comentaron al menos alguna vez, pero ¡muchísimas gracias a todas las que dieron fav y a las lectoras fantasmas! Haha. Esas que leyeron la historia hasta el final, pero no comentaron ni nada, haha. También les agradezco.**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR TODAS SUS BUENAS CRÍTICAS!**_

 _ **¡LOS ADOOOOOOORO!**_


End file.
